Are you gonna be mine
by Missnothing
Summary: UA. Draco Malfoy, lycéen riche et séduisant ne porte d'interet à rien, jusqu'au jour ou il rencontre Harry Potter qui ose lui tenir tête. La suite c'est une histoire vielle comme le monde, celle des sentiments humains.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer :

Alors bien sur les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling. Et c'est un slash donc des relations homosexuels.

Après ben en faite j'ai aucune idée de comment on fait un disclamer étant donné que c'est ma première fiction. On va donc dire que c'est bon :). Et puis bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Chapitre 1

Un nouveau jour se levait sur la banlieue pavionnaire d'Inner London, aussi gris qu'il ne l'était la veille. Dans une des maisons coquettes, aux pelouses minutieusement tondues, un jeune homme tentait de sortir le plus discrètement possible pour éviter de croiser les personnes qu'il était censé considérer comme sa famille. Les voisins bien comme il faut, étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'Harry car c'était bien ainsi qu'il se prénommait, aurait une quelconque raison de vouloir éviter les Dursley, sa famille d'accueille, des gens fort respectables selon eux.

Harry Potter avait été recueilli par les Dursley, après le terrible accident qui fit perdre la vie à ses parents alors qu'il n'était âgé que de cinq ans. Mme Dursley, la sœur de Lily Potter, de son vrai nom Pétunia fut ardemment félicitée au club de lecture auquel elle se rendait tous les mercredis, d'avoir eu la bonté d'accueillir ce pauvre orphelin, et ceci malgré les tensions qui régnaient autrefois entre sa sœur et elle. Son mari, Vernon, lui fut perçu comme un homme charitable, pour avoir pris en charge en plus de son propre enfant Dudley, le neveu de sa femme. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire, que les Dursley étaient une famille parfaite, de bons voisins, de bons chrétiens, toujours polis et l'accueil d'Harry fut l'apothéose de leur bienveillance. Ce qu'ignorait le voisinage c'est que les Dursley n'avaient pas accueilli Harry chez eux de gaité de cœur et qu'ils avaient tout fait pour le lui faire comprendre. Ce qu'ignorait les voisins, c'est que jusqu'à un âge très avancé, Harry dut dormir dans l'affreux placard sous l'escalier, qu'il fut souvent privé de diner, battu pour des erreurs qu'il n'avait pas commise et qu'il n'avait jamais reçu la moindre preuve d'affection. Ceci, c'était le secret bien gardé des Dursley, un secret que jamais aucun voisin ne chercha à percer, trop occupé à tenter de camoufler ses propres vérités.

La situation d'Harry s'améliora lorsqu'il fut accepté en raison de ses excellents résultats à Poudlard, le lycée le plus réputé de la ville. Bien sur, les Dursley ne félicitèrent guère Harry pour son admission, pas plus qu'ils ne lui témoignèrent plus de considération. Non, les Dursley se contentèrent d'ignorer Harry, au lieu de le persécuter, ce qui était tout de même une avancée considérable. De plus Harry se vit même attribuer une chambre, la plus petite de la maison certes, l'ancienne seconde chambre de Dudley bien entendu, mais une chambre quand même. La raison officiel, était qu'Harry devenait trop grand pour le placard, la raison officieuse, c'est que les Dursley avec la soudaine admission d'Harry à Poudlard, espérait que celui-ci se ferait de nouveaux amis dans le genre riche et de bonne famille, qu'il inviterait à la maison et dont ils pourraient se vanter au près des voisins.

Ce petit changement remontait à près d'un an et demi, âgé aujourd'hui de 17 ans, Harry entamait sa deuxième année de lycée, Et comme chaque matin depuis ce premier jour de lycée, Harry se leva aux aurores, pour se préparer. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon bleu marine, sa chemise, son gilet en laine bleu orné des armoiries de Griffondor et sa cravate rouge et or. Il passa machinalement sa main dans sa tignasse noire qui demeurait, malgré tous ses efforts, indisciplinée et posa ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Il enfila ensuite son pardessus et s'apprêta à quitter la maison le plus silencieusement possible sans prendre la peine de prendre de petit déjeuné pour éviter de croiser les Dursley. Ce petit manège durait depuis que les Dursley avaient décidé de l'ignorer. Depuis ce jour il faisait tout pour ne pas leur rappeler sa présence, les aidants dans leur tache tellement il en était soulagé. Si enfant, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa propre famille ne l'aimait pas, il comprit rapidement et malgré son jeune âge que quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourrait rien y changer et aujourd'hui il avait appris à l'accepter.

Une fois dehors, Harry s'autorisa à respirer plus librement, et marcha quelques minutes dans les rues du quartier pour s'arrêter devant une des maisons où l'attendait, une jeune fille à la chevelure brune épaisse et aux yeux noisette pétillants, plongée dans la lecture d'un bouquin.

- Hey ! 'Mione encore le nez dans un livre

- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, répondit la jeune fille avant de fermer son bouquin et de faire un sourire éclatant à celui qui l'avait ainsi interpellé.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Super et toi ? Ta réussi à esquiver tes tortionnaires sans trop de casse ?

- Et oui je suis passé maître dans la matière, grimaça Harry

Hermione, était l'une des personnes au courant de la situation d'Harry, et quoi de plus normal puisqu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient passé les tests d'admission pour Poudlard et ensemble qu'ils avaient été acceptés en raison de leurs excellents résultats et malgré qu'ils n'avaient pas véritablement les moyens pour s'offrir les services de cet établissement.

- On y va parce que sinon on va rater le bus et je n'ai pas super envie de courir

Hermione et Harry franchirent les grilles du lycée et se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs casiers pour prendre leurs affaires avant le début du cours. Avachis contre le casier d'Hermione, baillant à moitié, se tenait Ron, qui leur fit un grand sourire quand il les aperçut. Ron était le deuxième meilleur ami d'Harry, il le connaissait depuis moins longtemps qu'il ne connaissait Hermione, mais il l'aimait tout autant. C'était un garçon grand de taille, très roux et avec des yeux bleu clairs. Il était plutôt timide et maladroit mais c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et dévoué à ses amis. Ron venait d'une famille nombreuse, les Weasley, de riches propriétaires immobiliers qui vivaient cependant très simplement, ce qui avait pour effet de leur attirer le mépris de la bourgeoisie guindée.

- Salut Ron, dit joyeusement Hermione

- 'lu

- Tu vas bien mec ?, dit Harry en lui faisant une tape amicale dans le dos

- Super, on commence avec deux heures de littérature, grogna celui-ci

- Ron, tu as tord, la littérature est réellement un cours passionnant et si tu prenais la peine… commença Hermione, mais elle fut interrompu par Harry qui leur signala que la cloche avait sonné et qu'ils allaient finir par être en retard

- Merci mec je te revaudrais ça, murmura Ron à l'intention d'Harry, celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil malicieux, avant de suivre Hermione qui courait presque dans les couloirs en répétant « oh mon dieu ce n'est pas vrai ! ».

- Je te promets Ron que si tu témoignais un peu plus d'intérêt à ce cours il te semblerait aussi passionnant qu'il ne l'est pour Harry et moi, n'est pas Harry ?

- Euuuh…, répondit celui-ci sans grande conviction cherchant le plus possible à ne pas prendre partie dans la discussion plutôt vive qu'engageaient Hermione et Ron depuis la fin du cours de littérature. Hermione le regardait fixement attendant évidement une réponse tandis qu'ils se rendaient tous vers leurs casiers. Heureusement pour Harry il fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée plus que remarquée de la classe des terminales de Serpentard. Les Serpentards étaient une des sections de Poudlard, et il en existait trois autres mis à part celle-ci : les Griffondors, celle à laquelle appartenait Harry, Hermione et Ron, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Chaque section avait une caractéristique particulière, celle des Poufsouffles était celles des artistes, ceux qui aimaient les drames shakespeariens, la peinture poignante de Van gogues, la musique de Mozart. Des artistes dans l'âme, qui avaient de nombreuses activités artistiques avec un emploi du temps spécialement aménagé pour les contenir. Les Poufsouffles étaient également les originaux de l'établissement, ce qui était un peu en marge de la société réduite que constituait Poudlard.

Les Serdaigles quand à eux, constituaient l'élite cérébrale de Poudlard, ceux pour qui Platon, Pascal et Al-Kashi n'avaient plus aucun secret. Ils poursuivaient des cours renforcés d'un niveau supérieur à ceux des autres. La section de Griffondors quand à elle, rassemblait ceux qui arrivaient à jongler entre plaisir et connaissance avec aisance. Ceux qui comme Hermione ou Harry avaient un amour de l'art et de la science ou qui comme Ron était particulièrement doué pour le sport. C'était la section que tout le monde prisait mais à la quelle seuls les plus talentueux pouvaient accéder. Enfin venait l'emblématique Serpentard, la section dont les élèves étaient les plus respectés mais aussi les plus craints et les plus enviés. Serpentard, l'élite financière, la plus haute bourgeoisie, la crème de la crème du Londres doré. Seuls les enfants dont les parents étaient d'extrêmement riches donateurs à l'établissement pouvaient accéder à cette section. Bien évidement mis à part les rares boursiers, tous les élèves de Poudlard venaient de familles aisées mais ils n'étaient rien à côté des familles des Serpentards. Personne n'a jamais remis en question cet ordre sacré car Poudlard ne serait pas Poudlard sans ses quatre maisons.

Les Serpentards étaient en quelque sorte, les maîtres suprêmes de Poudlard, en particulier une bande d'adolescents qui étaient en dernière année de lycée et l'entrée fracassante qu'ils firent en témoignait. Les élèves des autres classes, s'écartèrent au passage des élèves les plus populaires, les plus riches de toute la ville et sans aucun doute de tout le pays. Marchant en fin de bande, venait Vincent Crabbe, un colosse à la carrure imposante, qui n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa gentillesse ou ses bonnes manières. Mesurant plus d'un 1m90, les cheveux bruns rasés comme ceux d'un militaire, la mâchoire carré, il avait tout de la brute épaisse. Il était le fils d'un des requins des finances londoniennes, M. Crabbe peu connu pour ses œuvres caritatives, il était plutôt le genre d'homme prêt à vendre sa mère si cela pouvait lui rapporter de l'argent. Marchant à ses côtés, avec une carrure qui pouvait rivaliser avec la sienne, venait Gregory Goyle. Tout aussi imposant mais cependant beaucoup plus enclin à ne pas frapper tout ce qui bouge. Gregory était un jeune homme silencieux, aux cheveux châtains tout aussi court que ceux de son ami. Son père, était l'associé de M. Crabbe, et voyait l'amitié entre les deux garçons d'un très bonne œil. Un peu plus devant, marchait avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches, Théodore Nott, héritier fortuné de la famille Nott, celle qui détenait les hôtels, les bars et les boites de nuit les plus chics du pays. C'était un jeune homme de taille moyenne, mince, et avec ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclé et ses yeux bleus foncés, il possédait ce que l'on pouvait appeler un physique avantageux. Il discutait avec Blaise Zabinni, celui qui était connu comme le plus grand dragueur de tous les temps, un véritable Casanova. C'était un grand jeune homme, bien bâti, les épaules carrés, un grain de peau chocolat au lait qui contrastait joliment avec des yeux en amande d'un vert pale. Il marchait fièrement et jetait de temps en temps des sourires charmeurs aux jeunes filles qu'il croisait et constatait non sans une pointe d'orgueil que celles-ci rougissaient. Blaise était quand a lui le cadet d'une famille de trois enfants. Sa mère était une grande actrice, parmi les mieux payés des Etats Unis où elle vivait la plupart du temps à cause de ses tournages. Son père quand a lui était le PDG, d'une grande entreprise automobile. Seule fille du groupe, Pansy Parkinson était la pimbêche par excellence. Fille unique, de parents extrêmement riches, qui possédaient plusieurs affaires et entreprise dans des domaines diversifiés par delà le monde, Pansy était une fille imbue de sa personne, persuadée d'être irrésistible. Bien loin d'être moche, avec ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, ses yeux vert-marrons, sa taille fine et ses longues jambes, elle restait tout de même ce genre de fille que plus vous regardez plus vous trouvez fade car bien dénuée de charme. Elle avait ce genre de beauté déjà vu, légèrement artificielle, qui vous agresse en quelque sorte. Enfin, le leader incontesté de cette bande bien médiatisée au sein de l'établissement, marchant en tête avec Pansy littéralement accrochée au bras, arborant un éternel air blasé, venait Draco Malfoy. L'unique héritier, du groupe international Walkbury & M corporation, une société sur laquelle l'économie entière de la Grande Bretagne reposait. Draco était l'un des partis les plus convoité par la jeunesse féminine, car en plus de son immense fortune, il s'offrait également le luxe d'être d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Grand de taille, mince tout en étant musclé, une peau laiteuse comme de la porcelaine, auquel s'ajoutait un visage d'ange. Il avait des traits fins, un nez droit, des lèvres bien dessinées et des yeux d'une couleur gris acier extrêmement froids ou ne transparaissait aucun émotion. Le tout entouré par des cheveux blond, qui tombait raide comme de la soie, et dont quelques mèches caressaient les joues pales du jeune homme. Oui Draco était beau, d'une de ces beautés qui vous subjugue tout entier, qui vous empêche de détourner les yeux. Cependant en le regardant Harry ressentait un certain malaise, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Peut être était-ce la beauté trop parfaite du jeune homme, l'air blasé qu'il affichait, ou les yeux gris qui se posaient sur vous sans vous voir. Ou peut être était-ce juste comme cela, comme il nous arrive parfois de ne pas apprécier quelqu'un même si nous ne le connaissons pas.

Les six adolescents marchaient fièrement, d'une de ses démarches qui vous disent le monde m'appartient , ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils étaient et cela se voyait dans chacun de leurs gestes. Ils parlaient bruyamment, jetaient des regards remplis de mépris, ou des sourires charmeurs, conscient de leur situation. Draco passa devant Harry, Ron et Hermione sans leur accorder le moindre regard, et la scène aurait pu se finir là si Blaise quand à lui qui regardait complètement ailleurs, n'avait pas bousculé Hermione sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Ron démarra au car de tour, car bien que timide, il était très impulsif et appréciait moye- ment de voir Hermione se faire bousculée de la sorte.

- Hey tu pourrais quand même t'excuser, s'indigna le rouquin

Blaise s'arrêta, bientôt imité par ses amis qui formèrent un cercle atour des trois adolescents. Il baissât ses lunettes de soleil, qui n'avaient aucune utilité étant donné qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur du bâtiment et, dans un jeu très théâtral soigneusement étudié, il jeta un regard méprisant à Ron.

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dis ? demanda-t-il

- Tu as bousculé Hermione et je pense que tu pourrais quand même t'excuser, répondit Ron sans se démonter mais en rougissant tout de même

- Tu voudrais que moi Blaise, je m'excuse pour avoir bousculé cette fille ? elle devrait être heureuse d'avoir eu la chance d'être touchée par moi.

Ron s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il fut interrompu par Hermione qui lui dit :

- Laisse tomber, je m'en fiche qu'il s'excuse ou pas.

- Tu devrais écouter ta mocheté de copine, et à l'avenir te taire avant de nous parler de la sorte, parce que je ne sais pas si tu sais très bien à qui tu t'adresses, persifla Pansy. Oh et pense quand même à te coiffer la prochaine fois mocheté parce que avec tes cheveux, pas étonnant que ton chevalier servant sois un rouquin dans son genre.

Des jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, face à la réplique de Pansy et l'une d'elle s'approcha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit naître un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres.

- Voyez vous cela, alors comme ça, t'es une des élèves qui ont une bourse. Franchement je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là, ce n'est pas pour toi ici, retourne dans ta boue

Hermione semblait sur le point d'exploser, elle serrait rageusement les poings et respirait avec difficulté, c'est à ce moment la qu'une voie claire se fit entendre.

- Tu es Pansy c'est ca ? demanda Harry, car c'était bien lui qui avait parlé. Pansy se retourna vers lui qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué puisqu'il se tenait légèrement en retrait. Il lui fit un sourire tout en la regardant de haut en bas. « Dis il y a une question qui me brule les lèvres ».

La jeune fille le regarda en prenant une pose de mannequin qu'elle jugeait irrésistible tout en se disant qu'aucun garçon ne pouvait lui résistait et que celui-là n'était vraiment pas mal.

- Tu prends combien pour une nuit ? compléta Harry tout en continuant de sourire

- Pardon ? demanda celle-ci incrédule

- Oh ! tu n'es pas une professionnelle ? je suis confus dit il avec une expression qui montrait clairement le contraire. Seulement en te regardant j'avais pensé… Mais dis moi, tu lui as donné combien à ton chirurgien pour arriver à un pareil résultat ? Dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête vers la droite.

- Mais …

- Tu sais quoi Pansy, quand je te vois la première chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de fermer les yeux pour ne plus être agressé par ta beauté. Tu me fais penser à ces néons trop violents qui vous donnent le mal de tête. Quand au fait de mériter d'être ici, je crois que mon amie le mérite un million de fois plus que toi, parce que je peux savoir ce que tu as fait toi, à part naître avec une carte de crédit entre les mains, et attendre que papa et maman fasse miroiter une montagne de billet pour mériter d'être ici, dit il, tout sourire ayant disparut puis il se retourna vers Blaise avant de continuer. Une chance tu dis, d'être touché par quelqu'un dans ton genre ? Alors on ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot chance, parce que je ne vois pas où est la chance à se faire rentrer dedans par un petit prétentieux qui joue les « m'as-tu vue », arrogant et persuadé que le monde tourne autour de lui, parce que papa veille à ce qu'il ai un portefeuille bien garnit, et qu'il est capable d'imiter le sourire des pubs pour dentifrice. Non alors là je ne vois vraiment pas, je pense même qu'Hermione devrait aller se désinfecter pour éviter de se faire contaminer par le virus de la bêtise et de l'arrogance. Maintenant ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie en présence de personnes aussi charmantes et éloquentes que vous mais on a un cours et on aimerait ne pas être en retard.

Sur ces paroles Harry, bouscula Théodore pour se frayer un passage et fut suivit par un Ron médusé et une Hermione qui arborait un énorme sourire satisfait.

- Oh putain mec, j'y crois pas, tu leurs a complètement cloué le bec mais t'es un malade, tu t'es quand même mis sur le dos Malfoy et sa bande, 'fin ce que tu pouvais faire de pire en étant dans ce lycée, mais t'inquiète je suis de tout cœur avec toi et oh putain…

- Ron, calme toi et respire un bon coup, dis Hermione en voyant l'état dans lequel était son ami. Mais Ron à raison Harry, tu n'aurais vraiment pas du, mon petit doigt me dit que tu vas avoir des ennuis.

- Ouais je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu résister devant leurs manières de bourges étriqués et leurs attitudes de je suis le centre du monde, ça m'a juste mis hors de moi, tu comprends. Bon arrêtons de parler de ça, on va finir pas être en retard pour les maths.

Du côté des Serpentards, l'ambiance était autre. Personne n'arrivait vraiment à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Eux la bande la plus populaire de tout le lycée, les jeunes les plus riches du pays venaient de se faire insulter par un pauvre anonyme. Pansy fut la première à exprimer son ressentiment.

- Non mais j'y crois pas, il m'a carrément traité de… de …

- Pute ? proposa Théodore d'une voie ou pointait de l'amusement. Avoue tout de même qu'il l'a fait avec délicatesse sans employer de mots vulgaires, rajouta t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Délicatesse ou pas ce petit merdeux m'a traitée moi de pute, enfin Draco fait quelque chose, tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en tirer. Elle se retourna vers Draco, attendant que celui-ci réagisse, mais celui-ci était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour remarquer la jeune fille. Il avait croisé les bras, et réfléchissait intensément, ses sourcilles fins étaient légèrement froncés et ses yeux étaient plissés. Il sortit finalement de sa rêverie sous le regard trop insistant de ces amis qui attendaient sa réponse.

- Le fait qu'il t'est traité de pute ne me dérange pas vraiment, dit-il finalement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais quand même apprendre à ce petit enfoiré une leçon qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.

Et sur cette déclaration, pour le moins impressionnante, Draco tourna les talons, tout en reprenant son expression blasée. Il fut suivit par une Pansy blessée dans son amour propre, un Blaise qui n'en revenait toujours pas, un Théodore plus qu'amusé et un Vincent et Gregory qui comprenaient qu'il allait y avoir de l'orage dans l'air.

On m'a conseillé de m'être un petit mot à la fin. Ben euh, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Le chapitre suivant est déja écrit, j'attend juste que ma Beta-lectrisse (sans qui je ne suis rien) est fini de le corriger pour le poster. Voila

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Titre**: Are you gonna be mine

**Auteur**: Missnothing

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à JKR.

**Résumé**: UA. Draco Malfoy, lycéen riche et séduisant ne porte d'intérêt à rien, jusqu'au jour ou il rencontre Harry Potter qui ose lui tenir tête. La suite c'est une histoire vielle comme le monde, celles des sentiments humains.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant je laisse T, mais il n'est pas impossible que j'écrive un lemon par la suite et que donc le rating passe au M.

**Avertissement** : Cette fiction traite de relations homosexuelles.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Note de l'auteur** : Je remercie beaucoup ma Yumeko à moi qui s'est dévouée pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et sans qui je ne suis pas grand-chose. Merci aussi à Marius-chou, pour avoir été l'une de mes premières lectrices. Je vous aime.

* * *

Maintenant place aux RAR.

**Réponses aux RAR :**

**Tipex** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça été ma première. Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, vraiment. Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes, heureusement que j'ai ma fidèle Béta-lectrice parce que sinon j'ose à peine imaginer toutes les fautes que contiendrait mes textes… Contente que la réponse d'Harry t'ait plu aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**« No-Name »** : Qui que tu sois merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture. Bisous

**Elena **: Merci pour ta review ! La suite et bien la voici. Bonne lecture en espérant vraiment qu'elle te plaira. Bisous

**Caro** : J'ai décidé de faire des réponses individuelles mais je sens que je vais beaucoup me répéter :. Merci pour ta review. Et voici le second chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture. Bisous

**Andegis** : Merciiiii. J'espère vraiment que tu vas réellement suivre ma fic et que ce que tu liras te plairas. J'essayerai promis de ne pas vous faire attendre et voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Staphy** : tout d'abord Waouh, ta review est longue mais j'adore les longues review alors ça tombe bien. Tout d'abord je suis extrêmement flattée que tu es choisi de me laisser un commentaire alors que tu ne me connais pas et que tu n'as plus laissé de commentaire depuis un moment. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis un disclamer au début mais j'étais tellement stressée de mettre mon chapitre en ligne que j'ai oublié de le faire. Le manque d'un petit mot chaleureux n'est pas une preuve de froideur loin de là, si j'écris c'est évidement pour faire partager quelque chose aux gens, mais c'est tout simplement parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Ça me flatte cependant que tu trouves cela trop bien écrit pour que cela soit une première fic mais si si je t'assure c'est bien ma première fiction.

Le choix du UA est évidement délibéré puisqu'il confère comme tu l'as dit plus de liberté dans l'écriture et puis je ne me sens pas encore prête à m'attaquer au monde de la magie pour l'instant. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies ce chapitre et j'espère réellement que tu aimeras la suite.

Pour répondre à ta question effectivement Draco est plus âgé qu'Harry dans l'histoire, d'une année seulement. J'essayerai promis la prochaine fois d'être moins solennel, et de faire un disclamer dans les règles de l'art (j'ai beaucoup regardé celui des autres auteurs  ). En tout cas merci beaucoup de ton mot, il m'encourage à continuer.

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes autres observations si jamais tu en as. Bisous.

**Sucubei **: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te semblera toute aussi prometteuse. Bonne lecture et bisous.

**Tempete Sanguine** : Je suis contente que la répartie d'Harry t'es plus, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire de manière à la rendre crédible. En tout cas voici la suite. Bisous et bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaira.

**Draya Felton** : Contente que tu aimes le caractère d'Harry et sa répartie dénuée de vulgarité. Je t'avoue que des fois j'ai du mal à cerner Harry (c'est bizarre étant donné que c'est moi qui lui donne un caractère) mais j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier sa personnalité. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous et puis surtout bonne lecture.

**Anastasya 24** : Tu sembles également apprécié la répartie d'Harry, et cela me fait plaisir sachant que c'est ce qui me stressais le plus avec ce chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Voici la suite, bonne lecture et Bisous.

**Lilou-rpincess** : Wou-Hou, apparemment la répartie d'Harry a remporté un grand suffrage. Happy. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en espérant que tu aimes aussi la suite que voici. Bonne lecture et Bisous.

**Mélissa** : Wah ! Intrigante !! Vraiment ? Ça me plait comme qualificatif XD … Pour ce qui est de la rapidité avec laquelle vous parviendrons mes chapitres cela ne dépend que de ma béta lectrice puisque moi j'ai 5 chapitres d'écrit d'avance, bientôt 6. Après j'attends juste qu'elle les corrige. (Merci à elle encore une fois d'ailleurs X3). Et merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire encourageant. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, vraiment. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Sahada** : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Pour ce qui est du talent de raconter, je ne sais pas c'est la première fois que je soumets quelque chose que j'ai écrit à des inconnus mais les réactions que j'ai eu ont toutes été positives et ça fait vraiment plaisir alors merci à toi pour ton mot. Voici le 2nd chapitre alors bonne lecture et bisous.

**Anon **: Contente que tu aimes ce chapitre. La suite la voilà, alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bonne lecture et bisous.

**Ayuluna** : Heureuse que le début te plaise, la suite là voilà, J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre. Pour ce qui de s'inspirer d'Hana yori dango, c'est très possible, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait consciemment mais ma béta lectrice me là déjà fait remarqué. Etant donné que j'aime beaucoup et le drama et le manga, j'ai du en effet m'en inspirer maintenant que j'y pense notamment pour l'entrée fracassante des serpentard et pour Harry qui leur tiens tête. La suite par contre ne s'inspire pas vraiment du manga ou du drama du moins je pense mais fais le moi remarqué si jamais c'est le cas. En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira et bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Nadia Amadeo** : Merci pour ta review ! Apparemment tout le monde semble avoir apprécié le caractère bien trompé d'Harry et c'est tant mieux. En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, donc bonne lecture et Bisous.

**Les Aviatrices** : J'aime beaucoup ta review, elle est très vivante ! En tout ca merci. Je compte bien finir ma fic, je viens juste de terminer le chapitre 7 et pour l'instant j'ai toujours envie de l'écrire donc on va dire que c'est bien partie. Merci pour ton petit message des cieux . Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous.

**Meliy** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très contente que tu es aimé, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite toute aussi intéressante que le début. Alors voici la suite . Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**ConanBlack** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, espérant que la suite que voici te plaira également. En tout cas bonne lecture, Bizz.

**Elo** : Merci . Evidement que j'ai la suite x) et la voici. Bonne lecture et bisous.

**Sati-san** : Je suis contente que le début de cette fiction te plaise, et qu'il t'est fait rire. Voici la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre. Bonne lecture et bisous.

Voilà un grand merci à tous et toutes pour m'avoir lu et merci pour toutes les reviews. Voici maintenant le 2ème chapitre, alors bonne lecture et bisous.

Chapitre 2

Draco était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, une jambe repliée vers lui, le regard vague. Il porta vers ses lèvres sa cigarette avant de pousser un profond soupir qui témoignait de l'ennuie qu'il éprouvait. Il se releva pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur sa table de nuit, et en profita pour jeter un regard à son reflet alors qu'il passait devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux fins, et sourit à son reflet en pensant que bientôt il s'ennuierait un peu moins, et tout cela grâce au petit arrogant qui avait osé défier ses amis.

Il s'installa sur son lit tout en repassant mentalement le programme de ce soir, la petite surprise qu'il avait préparée pour Harry allait vraiment être amusante, cela promettait un beau spectacle. Il s'était soigneusement renseigné sur le compte d'Harry pour ne rien laisser au hasard et tout était maintenant fin près pour ce soir et Draco n'attendait plus que ses amis.

Trois coups brefs, l'avertirent que ceux-ci devaient être arrivés. Il traversa sa chambre, pour arriver au salon qui lui était attenant, s'installa avec grâce sur le canapé d'un blanc immaculé avant de dire d'une voie nonchalante

- Oui ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, vos amis sont arrivés, répondit Philipe, le majordome français de Draco, tout en ouvrant les portes.

- Fait-les rentrer Philipe, répondit celui-ci

- Bien Monsieur

Le vieil homme se poussa pour laisser passer les cinq invités. Pansy fut la première à rentrer dans la pièce, un sourire éclatant à la pensée que ce soir celui qui l'avait insultée paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle fut suivie par Blaise, Gregory et Vincent.

- Théo, n'est pas la ? s'enquit Draco de sa voie trainante en remarquant l'absence du jeune homme

- Non, il ne viendra pas, apparemment un empêchement de dernière minute, un truck avec sa famille. Mais on s'en fou, ça nous empêchera pas de profiter du spectacle n'est ce pas, dit Blaise qui semblait tout aussi excité que Pansy.

- Alors on y va quand ?, demanda la jeune fille tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit et en croisant ses jambes se qui eut pour effet de remonté encore plus sa jupe déjà bien courte.

- Bientôt Pansy, bientôt, répondit Draco tout en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans le quartier d'Inner London, Harry sortait les poubelles ne pensant déjà plus aux Serpentards et à son intervention héroïque du jour. Il était plongé dans d'autres pensées, beaucoup plus agréables et il ne remarqua pas la voiture noire garée plus bas dans la rue.

Après s'être débarrassé des détritus, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour pour éviter de devoir rester à la maison avec Dudley qui était lui aussi rentrer du lycée. Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son sweat bleu marine, enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean délavé, et longea les maisons en sifflotant une chanson qu'il avait écouté le matin même. Il tourna à gauche et continua jusqu'à arriver à un parc peu fréquenté en cette après midi pluvieuse. Il était en train de se diriger vers les balançoires quand il remarqua enfin la voiture noire qui l'avait suivit. Il regarda deux hommes, habillés en costumes noirs et lunettes de soleil, descendre et se diriger vers lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença légèrement à paniquer, cette scène lui rappelant énormément celle de kidnapping que l'on voyait dans les films. Et Harry n'avait pas tord de s'inquiéter, car en trois pas et deux mouvements, les deux gorilles furent sur lui. L'un deux lui plaqua un mouchoir sur la bouche, et Harry qui se débâtait fortement, commença doucement à se calmer avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur son visage, et il se demanda d'ou venait l'eau qui le réveillait dans son lit. Harry commença à bouger dans son sommeil pour tenter d'échapper à l'eau importune, mais c'était sans succès, il y'en avait beaucoup trop. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux en grommelant, et la première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et que cette eau et bien était tout simplement la pluie. Il se releva difficilement, ankylosé comme pas possible, et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il se trouvait quelque part dans ce qui semblait être ce qu'on appelait communément un terrain vague. Il regarda plus loin, et les lumières lointaines de la ville, lui indiquèrent que cet endroit était en dehors de Londres. Il se demanda alors comment il avait bien pu atterrir la, quand il se rappela qu'il avait était enlevé par deux gorilles qui semblait tout droit sortir des men in black. Il se somma de garder son calme face à la panique qui commençait à le gagner et se mit à tâter ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone portable.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle du garçon noire qu'il avait remis à sa place le matin même. Il plissa les yeux mais la pénombre ne lui permis pas de bien distinguer le visage du garçon qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui et qui semblait tenir dans ses mains ce qui aurait très bien pu être son portable. « Dommage que c'est moi qui l'est » continua le garçon

- On fait moins le malin maintenant, cette fois ce fut Pansy qui prit la parole

Harry remarqua alors qu'il y avait également les deux gorilles qui l'avaient kidnappé, ainsi que le blond et ses deux autres potes qui étaient présent lors de l'altercation. Il sembla à Harry qu'il y en avait un qui manquait à l'appelle mais la situation pas très avantageuse dans la quelle il se trouvait ne lui permis pas de s'étendre plus sur la question. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés avant de respirer un bon coup et répondre d'une voie ou ne transparaissait pas la peur qu'il ressentait.

- Oh mais c'est mon amie Pansy, comment tu vas depuis ce matin ?

- Est-ce que tu es en train de te foutre de ma gueule ? demanda la jeune fille en colère

- Waaaah tu m'impressionne, t'as réussi à comprendre ça toute seule, ce qui prouve que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en a l'air

- Toi par contre tu es bien stupide parce que tu ne sembles pas réaliser dans la quelle tu te trouves, dit- elle un sourire sadique aux lèvres

- Bien assez discuter, cette fois ci ce fut Draco qui prit la parole et Harry ne put réprimer un frisson dut au malaise qui l'envahit d'un coup à l'entente de la voie trainante du jeune homme. Que le spectacle commence, termina- t-il

Les deux gorilles qui jusqu'à la se tenaient en retrait, s'approchèrent dangereusement du jeune homme. Harry regarda à droite et à gauche et constata qu'il lui était impossible de s'enfuir sans encourir le risque de se faire rapidement rattrapé puisque ses futurs agresseurs possédaient une voiture. Alors il fit ce qui lui sembla la seule option possible, c'est-à-dire il ôta ses lunettes pour éviter qu'elles ne se cassent et se tint aussi droit que la peur qu'il avait au ventre le lui permettait. Il évita alors d'un geste souple le de coup de poing que lui asséna le premier gorille, il en évita un deuxième puis un troisième, en remerciant mentalement Dudley et toutes ses années de persécutions qui lui avaient appris à bien se défendre. Ce petit jeu commença à énervé son opposant qui se jeta littéralement sur lui et Harry en profita pour lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se plier en deux de douleur. Le deuxième gorille poussa un cri de rage et balança à Harry une droite qu'il ne put malheureusement pas éviter. Il se releva cependant et envoya également son poing dans la figure de celui qui venait de le frapper.

Malfoy et ses amis regardaient la scène, incrédules, n'en revenant pas que ce garçon qui ne semblait guère très balaise puisse se défendre aussi bien. Même Draco qui habituellement gardait toujours la même expression peinte sur le visage, ne put empêcher l'étonnement de prendre la place de l'indifférence. Il regarda ensuite le premier des attaquants qui s'appelait en réalité Mike, attrapé Harry par derrière, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger tandis que celui qui répondait au nom de John, lui assenait une suite de coup dans le ventre. Et même ainsi piégé, il remarqua qu'Harry continuait de se débattre et réussissait de temps en temps à mettre des coups de pieds à John. Au bout de quelques minutes le spectacle n'amusa plus du tout Draco alors il ordonna à ses gorilles de s'arrêter. Ils abandonnèrent Harry, au milieu de nulle part à moitié assommé.

Dans la voiture, le silence régnait, la résistance qu'avait opposée Harry avait créé une sorte d'ambiance lourde que personne n'osait briser. Chacun était de toute façon plongé dans ses pensées. Blaise lui se disait qu'ils étaient peut être aller trop loin et que dès qu'il arriverait chez lui il enverrait des secours pour aller chercher Harry. Pansy quand à elle tentait de se persuader qu'Harry avait bien mérité ce qui lui était arrivé mais elle échouait lamentablement. Vincent, se disait que ce garçon se bâtait vraiment très bien pour un freluquet dans son genre et Gregory lui se disait que tout cela était vraiment stupide. Mais celui qui avait été le plus retourné par ce qui venait de se passer n'était sans aucun doute possible Draco. Il était assis, les mains posées bien à plat sur ses genoux et il regardait par la fenêtre se demandant pourquoi il n'avait ressenti aucun plaisir à voir Harry se faire corriger. Il repensa alors, au jeune homme qui avait enlevé ses lunettes avant de se tenir bien droit, ce geste l'avait profondément marqué, comment quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à se faire tabasser pouvait penser à enlever ses lunettes pour éviter de les casser. Il repensa également à la rage et la détermination dont avait fait preuve Harry. Et enfin il pensa qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont tout cela c'était passé, il était prévu que ce spectacle l'amuse et non pas le fasse réfléchir de la sorte. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser la dernière de ces pensées, celle qui lui plaisait le moins, celle ou il se demandait comment allait Harry.

Pendant que les cinq amis étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, ils étaient loin de se douter que l'un des leurs était maintenant sur les lieux du délit. Théodore Nott, qui avait prétendu ne pas pouvoir venir, était bel et bien venu mais avait veillé à ne pas se faire remarquer et, maintenant que tout le monde était parti, il sortit de sa cachette pour se diriger vers Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, affalé par terre, tentant vainement de rassembler des forces pour se relever, il maudissait ces putains de Serpentards.

- Ils t'ont pas raté, dit Théodore en regardant Harry, près du quel il s'était agenouillé.

- Harry, fit un mouvement brusque qui lui valut une grimace de douleur et regarda le jeune homme brun qu'il reconnut comme celui qu'il avait bousculé le matin même

- Tu viens terminer le travail de tes petits copains, vas-y surtout ne te gène pas pour moi, dit Harry d'une voie calme

- Calme, si j'avais voulu participer moi aussi à la petite fête je serais venu avec Draco et les autres. Non je veux plutôt te ramener chez toi parce que je ne pense pas que t'es prévue de passer la nuit ici.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas encore un des petits coups fourrés de ton copain le blondinet ?

- Rien, en effet, mais on va dire que tu n'as pas le choix, sois tu me fais confiance, sois tu reste ici et tu te fais bouffer par les rats, allez viens.

Harry ne sut jamais pourquoi il décida de suivre Théodore, car après tout il était aussi un de ces petits riches prétentieux, mais quelque chose dans la voix ou le regard du jeune homme le poussa à lui faire confiance.

- Attends je vais t'aider, Théodore pris Harry par l'épaule et l'aida à se relever en faisait bien attention de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il l'aida ensuite à mettre son casque et à s'installer à l'arrière de la moto. Il lui demanda de bien s'accrocher à lui, ce qu'Harry fit pour éviter de tomber, et ils démarrèrent en direction de la ville. Pendant qu'ils roulaient, Harry se dit que c'était vraiment étrange qu'en une soirée il se fasse tabasser, sur ordre de Malfoy et qu'il se fasse ramener chez lui par Nott. Il posa alors sa tête sur le dos de Théodore, trop fatigué pour rester parfaitement droit, ce geste n'échappa pas au conducteur de la moto qui sourit en sentant le poids de la tête d'Harry sur lui.

- T'habites ou ? cria-t- il à l'intention d'Harry

- A Inner London, tu sais ou ça se trouve ? répondit celui-ci en criant à son tour.

- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas !

Ils roulèrent encore pendant un bon moment avant d'arriver dans le quartier d'Harry, celui-ci attendis que Théodore arrête sa moto pour descendre tout en enlevant son casque et regarda le Serpentard en faire autant. A la vue du visage amoché de Harry, celui-ci grimaça et dit en rigolant :

- Ben dis donc ils t'ont bien amoché

- Ça c'est sur dit Harry. Puis il se mit à fixer Théodore comme pour essayer de deviner pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Celui-ci bougea, légèrement mal a l'aise sous le regard trop vert d'Harry.

- Ils ne vont pas flipper tes parents en te voyant rentré comme ça à cette heure ci

- Je n'habite pas avec mes parents, répondit Harry. Mais avec mon oncle et ma tante et ils ne s'inquiéteront pas. Continua Harry et le ton légèrement froid qu'il avait employé dissuada Théodore de lui demander pourquoi.

- Bon ben je vais te laisser, mais si tu pouvais éviter de parler de cette petite balade en moto autour de toi ça m'arrangerait tu vois.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, merci pour le coup de main, à un de ces jours dit Harry avant de tourner les talons et de renter chez lui

Théodore regarda longuement la porte qui venait de se fermer avant de renfiler son casque et d'enfourcher sa moto. Il avait aidé Harry parce qu'il n'appréciait guère les méthodes qu'avait Draco de régler ses comptes et il repartit en se disant que ce garçon était bien curieux.

Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva seul au lycée, il s'était levé en retard et Hermione avait attendu les cinq minutes réglementaires avant de partir toute seule. La loi des cinq minutes était une règle qu'ils avaient établie entre eux depuis tout petit, pour éviter à l'autre d'être en retard également. Il trouva ses deux amis devant leurs casiers entrain de discuter, et en voyant que Ron ne lui répondait plus et regardait les yeux écarquillés quelque chose derrière elle, Hermione se retourna. Le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tomba dans un son sourd, mais pour une fois Hermione était bien loin de se préoccuper de l'état de son livre. Elle resta une seconde sans bouger avant de se précipiter vers son meilleur ami, en hurlant.

- Oh mon dieu Harry mais que t'es- t-il arrivé ?

- Moins fort Hermione, je ne veux pas que toute la ville soit au courant

- Ah ben la c'est loupé mon pote parce que je peux te dire que c'est quand même assez voyant, dit Ron qui venait de les rejoindre.

Et pour une fois Ron avait bien raison, personne n'avait manqué l'état d'Harry et fallait dire qu'avec son œil au beurre noire et sa mâchoire qui avait doublé de volume, et sans oublier les bleu dont on voyait le début près de ses clavicules, il était difficile de ne pas le remarqué.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Harry ? demanda Hermione de plus en plus paniqué

- Pas ici, tout le monde nous écoute, suivez moi.

Les trois amis rentrèrent dans une classe vide, et s'installèrent.

- Alors voila en faite… commença Harry pas très sure encore de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire

- C'est Malfoy, c'est ça ? le coupa Hermione et devant son silence elle continua. J'en étais sure, il faut prévenir quelqu'un

- Surtout pas Hermione

- Mais tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en tirer comme cela

- Ecoute même si je voulais en parler à quelqu'un je n'ai aucune preuve pour confirmer mes dires, je peux assurer qu'il a veillé à ce qu'en dehors de ses amis il n'y est aucun témoin. Ca sera alors ma parole contre la sienne.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire

- Et bien rien, il s'est vengé, il a eu se qu'il voulait, c'est parfait. Je ne vais pas en plus lui donner le plaisir de croire que cela m'affecte alors que c'est faux.

- Cela ne t'affecte pas ? demande Ron incrédule

- Et bien non. Il m'a fait tabasser, maintenant c'est fini et je m'en contre fiche. Allez venez les cours vont bientôt commencer

Ron et Hermione suivirent Harry, non sans échanger des regards perplexes face à la réaction déroutante du garçon. C'est à ce moment qu'ils croisèrent Malfoy et ses amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent les uns en face des autres. Hermione et Ron s'apprêtèrent à parler, mais ils furent arrêtés par Harry qui les en dissuada en un regard. Il regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, et Draco fut étonné de voir toute la haine que contenaient les yeux émeraude du garçon. Il jeta le même regard aux autres excepté à Théodore, puis les laissa planter là comme s'ils étaient des gens dont il se fichait éperdument, suivit par ses amis.

Les Serpentards reprirent également leur route et Pansy demanda.

- Pourquoi Théo il n'a pas eu le droit au regard glacial ?

- Peut être parce que je n'étais pas présent lors de votre petite sauterie, répondit celui-ci

- Vous savez quoi, après être rentré chez moi j'ai appelé les secours et leur est donné l'adresse du coin où en avait laissé Potter. Mais ce qui est étonnant c'est quand je les appelé quelques temps plus tard pour savoir s'il n'avait pas crevé, ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne et qu'à l'avenir j'étais prié de ne plus leur faire perdre leur temps.

- Et pourquoi t'as fait une chose pareille ? demanda Pansy

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la mort de ce gars sur la conscience

- Mais dites-moi les gars, vous avez aimé le voir se faire tabasser ? demanda Théodore. Parce que vue son état il est clair qu'il a bien morflé.

- Et bien bizarrement, voir se garçon se faire taper dessus n'avait rien de très marrant, répondit Blaise

- Wah, le grand Blaise aurait-il ressentit de la pitié ? Y'aurait-il un cœur caché sous ses muscles ? demanda Théodore avec un petit sourire moqueur

- Non, ce n'était même pas de la pitié et je peux te dire que vue comment il s'est défendu ce n'était pas possible de ressentir de la pitié. Crois moi les gorilles de Draco étaient eux aussi bien amochés.

- C'est pas vrai ?! demanda Théodore avec un grand sourire. 'Tain, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

- Ce mec a fait preuve d'une détermination, c'était incroyable.

- Mais avoue quand même qu'il méritait le traitement qu'il a reçu, dit Pansy

- Si l'on veut, dit Théodore. Et toi mon petit Draco qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Tu as aimé le spectacle ?

- J'ai adoré, répondit le blond, en desserrant légèrement sa cravate. Il était tout de même embêtant qu'il n'ait pas supplié pour sauver sa peau.

- Oh je t'en prie ne me dis pas que t'as apprécié alors que c'est toi qui as ordonné à tes deux toutous d'arrêter le massacre, dit Blaise

- Le but était de donner une leçon à ce gars pas de le tuer, se défendit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Si tu as tant aimé alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as blêmis quand il t'a fixé avec ses yeux de tueurs, demanda Blaise. Draco desserra une nouvelle fois sa cravate qui était décidément bien embêtante ce matin.

- Je n'ai pas blêmis, tu dis n'importe quoi Blaise, répondit il sur un ton égal en pensant que Blaise était vraiment trop observateur pour son bien. Venez nous aussi on a cours.

12H00 venait de sonner

- J'ai vraiment trop faim, gémis Harry, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de me trainer jusqu'au réfectoire. Et comme pour appuyer ce qu'il avançait, le jeune homme glissa par terre, en s'adossant contre le casier et posa sa main sur son cœur en disant dans un jeu théâtral trop poussé : Hermione je meuuuurs, aide moi

- Si tu ne te bouges pas dans les trente secondes qui suivent, Ron et moi on t'abandonne ici pour aller manger et ceci sans aucun remords, répondis la jeune fille en adressant un sourire éclatant à Harry

- Oh monde cruel ! Douleur infâme, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une amie pareil. Ron mon frère toi, je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu ne me laisseras pas

- Désolé mon vieux mais l'appelle de la nourriture est le plus fort.

- Bon, d'accord très bien si c'est comme ça et bien je vais me lever et marcher, par contre si je meurs en cours de route ben vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre.

- On prend le risque, dit Hermione

Ron tendit sa main à Harry, qui l'a pris pour se relever, il épousseta son pantalon d'uniforme avant de tirer la langue à Hermione d'une façon très peu mature. Il était loin de se doutait que la scène qui venait de se jouer la était avait eu pour spectateur, un certain jeune homme blond. Après avoir mangé, il dit à ses amis qui voulaient aller s'asseoir dans leur coin favoris d'y aller d'abord parce qu'il voulait passer aux toilettes. Il était entrain de se laver les mains quand il remarque le reflet de Malfoy dans le miroir, il se retourna brusquement pour faire face au Serpentard qui le fixait. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, et posa le téléphone portable du brun sur le rebord du lavabo. Harry le ramassa et le mit dans sa poche.

- Tu pourrais quand même dire merci, dit Malfoy, en brisant le silence lourd qui c'était créer depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

- Tu plaisantes la, tu veux peux être aussi que je t'offre des fleurs pour la magnifique soirée que tu m'as offerte hier soir.

- Pourquoi pas ?, répondit celui-ci en esquissant un sourire qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. Il s'approcha alors d'Harry jusqu'à bien être en face de lui, une expression de sérieux sur le visage. Il regarda alors la joue d'Harry, qui bien que moins enflée que le matin grâce aux soins de l'infermière du lycée, était assez rouge. Il leva alors la main, et du bout du doigt il frôla délicatement sa joue en une caresse qui le fit lui-même frissonné. Puis il s'arrêta net avant de quitter les toilettes en trombe, en se demandant se qui lui arrivait.

Harry lui qui n'avait pas bougé pendant toute l'étrange scène, se remis du choc quand il entendit les portes des toilettes se refermer. Il secoua alors sa tête en se disant que ce gars n'était vraiment pas très équilibré et que dorénavant il serait plus judicieux pour lui de l'éviter.

* * *

Voila, c'est fini , j'espère que cela vous a plu. Bisous, et à bientot j'espère


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Are you gonna be mine

**Auteur**: Missnothing

**Disclamer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jk Rowling.

**Pairing**: DM/HP

**Rating**: T, mais je pense que bientot le rating passera à M (rien n'est encore sur)

**Note 1 de l'auteur** : Voici, le chapitre 3 de Are you gonna be mine, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre. Il est difficile pour moi de poster rapidement en ce moment puisque je suis en vacances et que je n'ai pas toujours internet. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews postés au chapitre 2, mais on m'a dit qu'il n'était plus possible de faire les Rar sur le chapitre même donc je ne sais pas trop comment procéder, si quelqu'un à une idée de comment il faut faire maintenant... Je tiens tout de même à remercier les revieweurs et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre leur plaira.

**Note 2 de l'auteur** : Un grand merci à Yumeko qui prend sur ces vacances pour corriger les chapitres et me les envoyer par dela les mers. Merci beaucoup à toi, je t'aime trèèèèès fort. X)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry rentra dans sa chambre, posa son sac près de son bureau, et prit une serviette dans son placard avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé, avant de se déshabiller, révélant son torse fin et sa peau halée. Il se glissa ensuite dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux savourant ce moment de tranquillité, sentant l'eau glissé sur sa peau, frissonnant sous sa haute température. Il se sentait très las après la semaine éprouvante qu'il venait de passer, après s'être fait enlever puis attaquer par deux brutes sous l'ordre d'un Serpentard plein de fric, puis ce même Serpentard lui avait caressé la joue comme s'il était désolé de ce qui était arrivé. Sans oublier les cours, les devoirs, les corvées et l'atmosphère lourde dans laquelle il vivait. Il finit par fermer l'eau à contre cœur, affrontant la fraicheur de la pièce en dehors de la cabine de douche et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla rapidement enfilant un large T-shirt noir et un jean. Puis il descendit dans la cuisine pour se chercher quelque chose à manger, l'heure du diner étant proche, or il était trop fatigué pour supporter un diner en compagnie des Dursley. Il prit du pain, du jambon, un jus de fruit et remonta dans sa chambre, ne se sentant pas la force de sentir poser sur lui les regards haineux de son oncle ou ceux méprisant de sa tante, non pas ce soir.

En temps normal, il arrivait très bien à les gérer et contrairement à ce que pensait ses amis, il n'était pas si touché pas l'attitude des Dursley. Bien sure petit, tout cela l'affectait énormément, il lui arrivait souvent de pleurer seul dans son lit. Plus tard, lorsqu'il fut âgé de dix ans, Harry commença même à s'automutiler pour évacuer toute la pression, la haine et la peine qu'il ressentait. Il attendait d'être rentré, s'installait calmement sur le sol de la salle de bain, et alors à l'aide d'un cutter il se tailladait les bras. Parfois les gestes étaient rageurs, violant, à l'image de ce qu'il ressentait, et parfois les gestes étaient précis, calculés, méthodiques. Une fois qu'il avait terminé, qu'il se sentait vidé de toute émotion, il contemplait son œuvre, aimant secrètement la couleur rouge qui dominait. S'abreuvant de cette douleur physique qui était un exutoire à la douleur morale bien plus pesante. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment tout cela avait débuté mais cela devint une sorte d'habitude pour lui, un rituel sacré, une drogue. Puis un jour cela se termina comme ça avait commencé, et Harry devint le jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Avec le temps il apprit à ne plus rien ressentir face à la haine de sa famille d'accueil, il se construit une sorte de coquille solide où il enferma toutes ses faiblesses, toutes ses blessures devenant au plus profond de lui quelqu'un de plus détaché de la vie. Les coups ne lui firent plus mal, la haine ne le touchait plus, le mépris glissait sur lui. Tout cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des amis qu'il aimait profondément car paradoxalement à tout cela il était quelqu'un de joyeux, toujours souriant et attentif aux autres de sorte qu'on le prenait pour quelqu'un de naïf. Il gardait juste au fond de lui cette part d'obscurité qu'il y a en chacun de nous mais qui chez Harry prenait plus de place.

Il finit de manger, enfila son sweat bleu puis quitta silencieusement la maison pour aller s'airer l'esprit. Il erra pendant une demi-heure avant de se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé dans le centre ville. Il flâna devant les boutiques lumineuses, s'abreuvant de l'animation qui régnait, s'enivrant du bruit environnant. Il s'installa sur un banc, se détendant complètement et perdit la notion du temps.

- Potter ? dit une voix, et Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé quelques secondes plutôt. Théodore Nott, se tenait devant lui un petit sourire aux lèvres se demandant visiblement se qu'il était entrain de faire la. Harry remarqua que Théodore était plutôt bien habillé, il portait un jean foncé bien coupé qui tombait droit sur ses jambes, et une simple chemise noire ajustée, mais qui sur Théodore rendait très bien. Quelques boucles brunes tombaient devant ses yeux bleus, lui donnant un petit air candide.

- Bonsoir Nott, répondit Harry

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Ben je me relaxe, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Dans la rue, au milieu de tous ces passants qui font plein de bruit ?! demanda Théodore incrédule

- Oui, je déteste le silence, dit Harry avant de s'étirer, de passer la main dans ses cheveux et de dire. « mais je crois que je vais rentrer, ça fait un moment que je suis ici. »

- Tu es attendu quelque part ? demanda Théodore

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le brun

- On pourrait peut être trainé ensemble alors ?

- Tu ne dois pas te rendre quelque part toi ? Je veux dire tu ne t'es pas habillé comme cela pour rien ?

- Merci pour le compliment, dit Théodore en souriant

- De rien, même si ce n'en n'était pas vraiment un.

- Ouais, ta raison je devais aller quelque part mais maintenant que je t'ai rencontré je vais changer mes plans, tu devrais te sentir flatter.

- Et pourquoi je devrais trainer avec toi ?

- Je ne sais pas Potter, juste comme ça. Et une fois encore Harry ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il décida de faire confiance à Théodore mais il le fit quand même et accepta sa proposition en hochant la tête. « Super, bon tu m'excuses deux minutes je vais appeler pour me décommander »

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro avant de s'éloigner un peu, Harry le regarda parler pendant quelques minutes, puis Théodore raccrocha enfin.

- Bon tu veux aller ou ? demanda-t-il

- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui a voulu trainer avec moi alors c'est à toi de voir.

- On pourrait aller dans un pub pour discuter un peu qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Ça marche.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit pub irlandais ou il n'y avait pas énormément de monde pour un vendredi soir. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin après avoir commandé deux chopes de bière. Ils discutèrent longuement, se rendant compte que malgré les différences sociales ils avaient énormément de points communs et qu'ils prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à être en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Puis Théodore s'excusa pour ce qui était arrivé à Harry et pour l'attitude de Draco, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser et que de toute façon il s'en fichait complètement de cette histoire. Puis ce fut autour de Harry de poser les questions, et il demanda à Théodore pourquoi il avait choisi de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. La réponse du garçon fut comme toujours évasive mais apparemment il souhaitait un peu changer d'air et Harry lui était sympathique. Ils finirent la soirée en s'appelant par leurs prénoms et Harry pensa que Théodore était lui aussi sympathique et qu'il se sentait réellement bien en sa présence. Enfin la soirée se termina et les deux nouveaux amis rentrèrent chacun de leur coté, souriant au souvenir de cette étrange mais agréable soirée.

Le weekend se termina relativement vite, et Harry en compagnie d'Hermione se dirigeait de nouveau vers leurs casiers en ce lundi matin. Comme à son habitude Ron les attendait, encore à moitié endormis. La cloche sonna annonçant le début de deux nouvelles heures de littérature, auquel Harry et Hermione se rendirent avec plaisir tandis que Ron râlait encore et encore. Après ces deux heures de cours les trois amis se séparèrent, car bien qu'ils fussent dans la même section, ils n'y étaient pas pour les mêmes raisons. En effet en plus des facilités qu'éprouvaient Ron dans les matières scientifiques, il possédait un réel talent pour le football et c'est ce talent qui avait fait que Ron était à Griffondor au lieu de Serdaigle. Hermione et Harry étaient tous deux très bon dans la quasi-totalité des matières, cependant le don d'Hermione consistait à sa capacité à jouer du violon merveilleusement bien tandis que celui d'Harry résidait dans son talent inné pour le dessin et la peinture. Les deux heures suivantes étaient consacrés à leurs matières artistiques ou sportives qu'il partageait avec la section de Poufsouffle ou de Serpentard, les Serdaigle n'ayant pas d'activités de ce genre.

Harry adorait ces deux heures la, non seulement parce que le dessin et la peinture étaient de réelles passions mais aussi parce que le cours était dispensé par le professeur Lupin. C'était un homme qui frisait la quarantaine, au visage souriant avec des yeux dorés qui vous donnaient chaud au cœur. En plus d'être un homme très sympathique, le professeur Lupin était un excellent professeur, qui bien qu'il lui arrivait d'exposer dans des galeries continuait d'enseigner à ses élèves par amour pour cette profession. Mais si Harry l'affectionnait particulièrement c'était surtout parce que Lupin était un ami proche de ses parents avec qui il avait été au lycée autrefois, et que souvent il lui racontait des anecdotes sur leur sujet ce qui faisait beaucoup de bien à Harry étant donné que chez lui ce sujet était tabou. Et c'est donc un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il rentra dans la vaste salle ou avait lieu le cours, et s'installa devant son chevalet en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Lupin sortit de la pièce adjacente qui lui servait de bureau et vint saluer Harry.

- Alors Harry, comment tu vas ?

- Pas trop mal Rems et toi ?

- Je vais bien, je te remercie mais dit moi qu'est ce que tu t'es fait a l'œil.

Harry porta la main à son œil ne voyant pas de quoi parler Remus avant de se rappeler le coquard qu'il avait. Depuis mardi dernier sa joue n'était plus rouge, son œil quand à lui bien que plus du tout violé, restait légèrement rouge.

- Oh ça ? Ce n'est rien juste une petite bagarre entre adolescents aux hormones déchainées, dit il en esquissant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Malgré tout Remus le regarda, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux mais il ne put pas plus approfondir la question car les autres élèves venaient d'arriver.

Harry repris le tableau qu'il avait commencé il y a deux semaines, il représentait la rive d'un vaste lac dont on ne voyait qu'un pan, et cette rive était complètement enneigée et seul deux arbres dénudés de leurs feuilles et recouverts de neige donnaient un peu de relief à la peinture. Les couleurs allaient du blanc immaculé pour la neige, en passant par le gris clair pour le lac ou le gris foncé pour le ciel et finissaient dans un noir profond pour les arbres. Les deux heures suivantes Harry les passa complètement absorbé par son œuvre, tout à fait déconnecté de la réalité et il fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit assourdissant de la cloche qui annonçait la fin des deux heures. Harry rangea alors son tableau, son matériel et sortit après avoir salué Remus, se dépêchant de retrouver ses amis car il avait très faim et souhaitait donc en conséquent qu'ils se rendent rapidement à la cafétéria.

La journée fut comme toutes les autres, et Harry ne croisa pas Théodore pas plus qu'il ne croisa Draco. Avant que la cloche n'annonce la fin du dernier cours, leur professeur leur annonça que dans deux semaines aurait lieu le traditionnel bal d'automne.

- Tu vas y aller avec qui toi Harry ? demanda Ron

- Et bien je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, répondit celui-ci alors qu'ils sortaient de classe

- Pourquoi ça, le bal d'automne est un excellent moyen de s'intégrer, dit Hermione

- Mais je suis parfaitement intégré merci de t'inquiéter de la chose. Non plus sérieusement ce bal est juste un moyen pour les petits richards du bahut d'exposer leurs nouvelles tenues à la mode et de montrer à quel point ils savent bien danser et c'est très peu pour moi.

- Mais enfin Harry, l'an dernier non plus tu n'y es pas allé et tu avais dit que cette année tu irais peut être, continua la jeune fille

- Toi non plus tu n'y es pas allé je te signale

- Oui mais moi cette année j'y vais

- Ah bon et qui est ton cavalier ? demanda celui-ci un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Hermione rougissait.

- Et bien en faite quelque minutes avant que tu nous rejoignes pour aller déjeuner… et bien Ron m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

- Super mec, dit Harry son sourire s'élargissant encore plus alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami

- Ne changeons pas de sujet, Harry il faut que tu ailles, reprit Hermione

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu tiens autant à ce que j'y aille

- Parce que je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami passe la soirée telle une loque seule et abandonné de tous.

- Je te jure Hermione des fois tu as une façon de dire les choses, c'est presque pire que Ron

- Hey !!, s'indignèrent les deux concernés avant de se regarder, étonnés de la réaction de l'autre. Harry éclata de rire.

- Bon écoute je verrais, je ne dis pas que j'irais mais je ne dis pas que je n'irais pas, ça te vas ?

- Pour l'instant

- Tu es vraiment dure en affaires toi, tu le sais ça.

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille lui fit un sourire radieux.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves ayant une heure de permanence de neuf à dix, furent priés de rejoindre la salle de réception de Poudlard afin de se voir attribuer les taches pour la préparation du bal d'Automne. Ceci concernait, la classe d'Harry, une classe des premières années de la section Poufsouffle, une classe de dernière année de Serdaigle et la classe de Draco. Hermione, Ron et Harry furent parmi les premiers élèves à arriver dans l'immense salle, qui était pour l'instant vide et sans vie. Il s'agissait d'une des particularités de Poudlard que d'avoir une pièce de ce genre, un luxe qu'elle s'offrait étant l'établissement le plus coté du pays. Au fond de la salle, il y'avait une grande scène, dans le coin plusieurs tables et chaises étaient empilées, ainsi qu'une multitude de carton. Les trois Griffondors, s'installèrent en face de la scène, et attendirent l'arrivé des autres. Lorsque le comité des élèves arriva, ils s'installèrent sur la scène devant tous les élèves et la réunion commença. Le comité des élèves était un ensemble de dix élèves venant de classe et de section différente qui étaient chargés de l'organisation des divers événements qui avaient lieu chaque année.

- Très bien, bonjour à tous, commença Pansy, qui faisait partie du comité. Merci d'être venu, comme vous le savez, vous avez était désigne cette année pour nous aider à la préparation du bal du lycée.

- On peut savoir sur quel base on nous a choisi, demanda un Serdaigle

- Et bien, nous avons longuement réfléchis à la question, et il a était finalement décidé de prendre les élèves qui avaient une heure de permanence en ce moment même puisque c'est le seul moment de la journée ou tous les membres du conseil sont libre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous sommes assez nombreux pour que vous n'ayez pas une quantité énorme de travail. Alors nous allons commencer par choisir le thème de cette année…

Pansy fut interrompu par la brusque ouverture des portes de la salle, tous les élèves se tournèrent pour voir qui avait osé en plus d'arriver en retard, faire une entrée aussi remarqué. Et ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir qu'il s'agissait de Draco, Blaise et Théodore qui parlaient assez bruyamment en rigolant. Plusieurs filles gloussèrent bêtement en fixant Draco qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus attirant, avec sa chemise qu'il portait sans cravate ouverte sur quelques boutons, dévoilant ses fines clavicules. Les manches de la chemise étaient remonté sur ses avant bras, et la chemise était sortit du pantalon. Le tout donnait à Draco un air légèrement débrayé accentué par le sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il salua Pansy d'un signe de la tête tandis que celle-ci les fixait, clairement furieuse contre eux, avant d'aller s'installer suivit de Théodore et de Blaise en compagnie des autres Serpentards.

- Bien je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu qu'il nous fallait choisir un thème en relation bien évidement aves l'automne. Vous avez des idées ?

- Ça serait bien de faire des jeux du genre une pêche aux pommes et des trucs du genre ? dit une Poufsouffle

- Euh laisse-moi réfléchir… Non. D'autres idées ? demanda Pansy. De bonnes idées, précisa-t-elle en voyant la Poufsouffle levait la main de nouveau pour la rabaisser aussitôt.

- …

- Oh ! allons faites un effort.

- …

- Oui ? dit la Serpentarde en voyant Hermione levait la main.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle d'une voie mal assurée. Harry va très probablement m'en vouloir après ce que je vais dire mais je n'ai pas envie de passer l'heure à compter le nombre de mouches alors tant pis. Il a peint il y a quelques temps un très beau tableau sur le thème de l'automne et je pense que ce qu'il a fait pourrait être une excellente inspiration pour le bal.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione et Harry qui était entrain de la fusiller du regard. A la mention du prénom d'Harry, Draco se redressa un peu alors qu'il était à moitié couché il y a quelques instants plus tôt pour tenter de le voir.

- Et qu'est ce qui est représenté sur ce tableau, demanda Pansy

- Euh, en faite le tableau représente une clairière dans une forêt en automne et il y a justement une sorte de bal qui a lieu et c'est réellement féerique mais je pense que ça serait mieux si vous pouviez voir le tableau par vous-même.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller nous le chercher Potter, demanda un garçon aux cheveux blond court qui faisait aussi parti de conseil et qu'Harry connaissait de vue comment étant dans l'équipe de football de Ron.

- Ai- je vraiment le choix, puisque Hermione n'a pas pu rater cette occasion de se taire, soupira le jeune homme en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il se leva et quitta la salle mais se retourna vers Hermione avant de sortir pour lui faire un petit sourire afin de la rassurer car la jeune fille était clairement entrain de culpabiliser se disant qu'elle venait de gaffer.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry était déjà de retour avec sous le bras une toile plutôt grande recouverte par un drap blanc. Il marcha jusqu'à la scène, sur laquelle il posa le tableau à fin de lui retirer le drap et le redressa pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, les élèves étant subjugués par la beauté, la puissance et le mystère que dégageait le tableau. Il représentait comme l'avait dit Hermione, une vaste clairière au centre de la quelle brulait un feu puissant. La clairière était entourée par des arbres dont les feuilles étaient rouges, jaunes, oranges et brunes, autant de couleurs chatoyantes qui semblaient vouloir s'enflammer. Et au milieu de ce décor mystique, dansaient divers couples, habillés de robes du XVIII ème siècle leurs visages cachés par des masques de loups, leurs cheveux sans les perruques caractéristiques de l'époque volaient au vent. Mais le couple qui attirait le plus l'attention, était celui situé au tout premier plan, qui représentait une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyant et aux yeux du même vert que ceux d'Harry, dansant avec un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés. Ce couple dégageait une sorte de joie de vivre, de force et le regard de la femme dans la tête était légèrement incliné semblait vous transpercer.

Un murmure admiratif parcourue la salle, qui était plongé dans la contemplation du tableau.

- Il faut reconnaître que ce tableau est magnifique et cela sera parfait pour le bal, dit le jeune homme blond qui avait repris ses esprits le premier.

- Merci. Répondit Harry, qui pendant que les autres regardaient son tableau avait détourné les yeux et semblait indifférent face a leur admiration.

- Très bien, dit Pansy. Nous allons donc commencer à penser à la répartition des taches pour le bal. Il nous faudrait un groupe pour s'occuper de la décoration, un autre du buffet, un autre de la musique et un dernier de la promotion du bal et de la vente des billets. Des volontaires ?

- Bien je pense que vue que c'est le tableau d'Harry dit Hermione, il devrait être assigné à la décoration et bien sur avec Ron on veut être avec lui.

- D'accord, alors je note vous pouvez me dire vos noms, demanda une jeune fille très mince aux cheveux violés.

- Alors Potter, Weasley et Granger, répondit Hermione.

- Je veux aussi être à la décoration, dit tout d'un coup Draco

Tout le monde se retourna, plus qu'étonné que le jeune homme se propose de la sorte pour quelque chose.

- Euh très bien, dit la jeune fille. Alors je note Malfoy. Et aussi Zabini et Nott je suppose ?

- Ouep, répondit Blaise. Puisque sa majesté s'intéresse soudainement à ce genre de trucs on ne peut que le suivre.

Une fois les groupes terminés, Pansy déclara qu'ils pouvaient partir et qu'elle les attendait tous demain après les cours pour commencer les préparatifs. La salle se vida peu à peu, tandis que Draco et ses deux amis se dirigeaient vers Pansy qui était encore entrain de ranger ses papiers. Le blond s'installa sur la scène se demandant encore pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi dés qu'il avait su qu'Harry serait dans la groupe chargé de la décoration, il s'était proposé, lui qui détestait ce genre d'activité. De plus il avait était très troublé par le tableau d'Harry, à qui il trouvait beaucoup de talent d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux du regard vert de la femme qui rappelait énormément celui d'Harry.

- Alors Draco tu vas nous expliquer ce soudain enthousiasme pour la décoration du bal ?, demanda Blaise sur un ton légèrement moqueur

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, répondit le blond sur un ton particulièrement indifférent

- Comment ça il n'y a rien à expliquer, toi qui déteste ce genre de chose, tu t'es tout d'un coup découvert une passion soudaine pour l'art et la déco ?

- Voila, tu as tout compris je n'ai donc plus rien à t'expliquer et le sujet est clos, répondit Draco avant de se lever et de partir.

Le jour suivant arriva très vite, et les élèves choisis pour la préparation du bal, se réunirent dans la salle des fêtes après leurs cours. Les groupes se formèrent rapidement après que Pansy eut effectué un court speech sur les attentes qu'elle avait de cette journée. Le groupe de la décoration était composé d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Théodore, de six élèves de Griffondors, d'autant d'élèves de Serpentard, de quatre élèves de Serdaigle et de huit élèves de Poufsouffle. Comme à leur habitude Draco, Théodore et Blaise arrivèrent en retard et firent une entrée remarquée. Ils retrouvèrent leur groupe et Draco constata qu'Harry était entrain de discuter avec une Poufsoufle aux cheveux courts, bruns avec des mèches roses et de grands yeux noisette. Il fixa Harry qui disait quelque chose à la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci éclatait de rire une main posée sur l'avant bras du garçon et sans savoir pourquoi Draco la détesta.

- Bon, vue qu'on s'inspire du tableau d'Harry, commença Hermione. Je pense qu'il est normal que ce soit le guide des opérations

Harry poussa un soupire faussement désespéré, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de dire.

- Vous avez vu le tableau alors je ne vois pas ce que je peux rajouter.

- Oh allez Harry, tu as fait ce tableau, tu comprends mieux que nous l'état d'esprit qu'il cherche à restituer, dit la Poufsouffle qui parlait avec Harry quelques instants plus tôt.

- Très bien. Alors je pense qu'il nous faudra beaucoup de feuilles mortes, des arbustes, peut être aussi des rideaux bruns rougeâtre, des tableaux représentant des personnages du XVIII siècle, 'fin ce genre de chose quoi. Bon de toute façon la première chose à faire est de farfouiller dans les décors de théâtre et de fêtes, puis faites ce que vous sentez et je vous dirais ce que j'en pense, bien que je crois que c'est parfaitement inutile.

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, tout le monde s'afféra dans son coin, cherchant, accrochant, nettoyant et Harry passait parmi eux regardant si les décorations collaient avec l'esprit de son œuvre. Il tenta d'éviter le plus longtemps Draco et Blaise qui étaient en compagnie de Théodore mais il dut après avoir fait le tour de tout le monde au moins deux fois se résoudre à aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'ils trafiquaient. Il s'approcha d'eux en se demandant s'il devait saluer Théodore ou pas puisqu'il ne l'avait pas encore vue depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensembles mais Théodore trancha de la chose pour lui.

- Hey Harry, alors comme ça on est la vedette ? demanda-t-il en ignorant les regards médusés de Draco et Blaise

- Et oui tu vois personne ne peut ignorer bien longtemps mon génie incontesté.

- A cette réponse Théodore éclata de rire.

- Alors tu t'en sors avec ces décors ? j'avoue que j'ai été étonné que tu te sois présenté comme volontaire pour faire les décors, continua Harry

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'étais ce qu'on appelle un volontaire, en faite tout est de la faute de Draco qui s'est pris de passion subite pour cette activité

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Harry regarda Draco, plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes gris du Serpentard, alors que toute trace de sourire disparaissait de son visage. Draco, frissonna sous le regard trop insistant du brun et ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre face à la froideur que dégageait soudain le garçon. Blaise qui perçut le malaise de Draco bien qu'il en ignorait les raisons, se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

- Potter sans rancunes pour l'autre fois, dit-il

- Tu rigoles j'espère, demanda Harry avec un rire jaune

- Reconnais quand même que tu l'avais mérité

- Que je l'avais mérité ? j'y crois pas, pour t'avoir remis à ta place parce que tu as manqué de respect à mon amie, je méritais selon toi de me faire tabasser par deux gorilles sortis de je ne sais ou. Décidément nous n'avons pas du tout la même vision des choses.

- Mais tu t'en es quand même bien sortit et tu t'es bien défendu, répondit le métisse espérant que ce compliment détourné apaiserait le Griffondor

- C'est censé m'aider à me sentir mieux.

- Bon écoute, on a peut être abusé mais tu l'as bien cherché alors on va dire qu'on est quitte d'accord, dit Blaise sur un ton légèrement agacé.

- Tu sais quoi Zabini je t'emmerde. On n'est pas quitte et de toute façon je ne veux pas qu'on soit quitte. Vous vous êtes vengé, de la manière la plus lâche certes mais chacun son truc, vous êtes content alors maintenant oubliez moi. Vous n'êtes pas assez important pour moi pour que j'éprouve du ressentiment face à vous ou que ce que vous ayez fait me touche d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Je suis indifférent, je m'en fou complètement, alors maintenant tu fais comme si je n'existais pas ce qui ne devrais pas être trop dure pour un petit prétentieux dans ton genre.

- T'es vraiment un petit con et décidément t'as pas encore compris la leçon, s'énerva Blaise.

- Ça suffit Blaise, tonna Draco qui avait suivit l'échange avec intérêt.

- Mais enfin t'as vue comment il nous parle.

- Après ce que vous avez fait tu t'attends quand même pas qu'il t'envois des fleurs, dit Théodore

- Et puis toi depuis quand ce gars est ton meilleur pote.

- Depuis qu'on l'a décidé et j'ai le droit d'être ami avec qui je veux.

- Draco, dit quelque chose, dit Blaise en tapant du pied par terre comme un gosse en colère ce qui lui fit perde beaucoup de sa crédibilité.

- Théo a raison il peut être ami avec qui il veut, on n'a pas l'exclusivité.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il vous a ensorcelé ce gars ou quoi, dit Blaise en croisant les bras, ce qui indiquait qu'il boudait.

C'est ce moment la que choisit Bethane, la Poufsouffle aux mèches roses pour venir voir Harry avec dans les mains un vase en Crystal.

- Regarde 'ry, ce vase est vraiment très beau, tu en penses quoi

- C'est vrai qu'il est très beau Bethane mais je trouve qu'il est un peu trop bleu pour notre petite fête.

- Oh c'est vrai, dit elle en éclatant de rire

- En faite Harry, tu y vas avec qui au bal ? demanda Théodore

Et tout d'un coup Draco cessa de fusiller du regard Bethane pour reporter toute son attention vers Harry.

- Je n'y vais pas, dit celui-ci en inclinant la tête vers la droite

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Ce genre de fête de bourge, très peu pour moi, dit il

- En même temps, rigola Théodore. Tu vas dans une école de bourges.

- je sais, mais je ne suis pas obligé de me les coltiner en plus dans des bals stupides.

Hermione et Ron qui épiaient leur conversation craignant une confrontation entre Harry et les Serpentard se joignirent à celle-ci.

- Comment ça tu n'y vas pas, mais tu avais promis, s'indigna Hermione

- Ah je n'ai rien promis j'ai juste dit que j'allais y réfléchir, dit celui-ci

- Mais tu n'y as pas même pas réfléchis, tu t'es moqué de moi depuis le début.

- Bien sur que non Hermione, je ne veux juste pas y aller et en plus je n'ai même pas de cavalière.

- Comme si c'était ca le problème, je suis sure que si tu le voulais vraiment tu trouverais pleins de filles qui voudraient t'accompagner.

- Ouais je suis sur que Bethane attends juste que tu lui demande, dit Ron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gaffer.

La concerné rougit violement et en s'apercevant de sa gène Harry la retenue par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

- C'est vrai ca Bethane, que tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière ? demanda Harry

- Euh… oui, répondit la jeune fille avec une toute petite voix.

- Alors c'est parfait, dit celui-ci en lui faisant un grand sourire

Bethane partie reprendre son travail, parfaitement aux anges. Harry attendit qu'elle se fut éloignée avant de lancer un regard ennuyer un Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Bravo Ron, alors la merci

- Tu ne voulais pas d'elle comme cavalière, elle est pourtant très jolie et vous vous entendez bien.

- Ce n'est pas le problème Ron. Bon toute cette histoire me fatigue je vais plutôt aller accrocher les rideaux.

Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons, en se dirigeant vers les fenêtres, pour aller effectivement accrocher les rideaux. Cela faisait exactement dix minutes qu'il s'acharnait sur ces rideaux, mais il avait du mal n'étant pas assez grand pour atteindre facilement les tringles. Il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, et se tortillait dans tous les sens pour essayer vainement de bien les accrocher, c'est alors que l'inévitable arriva, à force de trop gigoter il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le choc mais celui-ci n'arriva pas, à la place il sentit deux bras se refermer sur lui alors qu'un parfum musqué l'entourait. Il garda les yeux encore fermés quelques instants profitant de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Puis il se redressa, regarda la personne qui lui avait évité la chute se retrouvant nez à nez avec Malfoy. Celui-ci avait les joues légèrement rougies ce qui était bien étonnant chez lui, et semblait particulièrement gêné. Harry maugréa un merci inaudible avant de partir rapidement abandonnant l'idée d'accrocher les rideaux. Malfoy quand à lui resta figé quelques instants, encore troublé par le faite qu'il avait tenu Harry dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait était très étonné de voir la complicité qui régnait entre Théodore et Harry et étrangement il en fut très jaloux. Il avait ensuite très peu apprécié que Blaise s'en prenne à Harry et une fois encore il trouva cela étrange. Puis enfin il assista à la conversation entre Harry et ses deux amis et il en voulut également à Ron pour la gaffe qu'il avait commise et qui obligeait Harry d'être le cavalier de cette Bethane. Il avait ensuite suivit Harry lorsqu'il était partit installer les rideaux et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir quand il avait vue qu'il était entrain de tomber. Le tenir dans ses bras avait créé en lui une multitude de sentiments. Il n'avait put s'empêcher de rougir et de penser qu'il aurait aimé le tenir dans ses bras encore et encore. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait en présence d'Harry. Il était hétéro et il n'avait jamais ressentit de tels sentiments pour un garçon, en réalité il n'avait encore jamais rien ressenti de tel pour personne. Il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait et cela l'effrayait et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher d'Harry.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement, et le jour du bal arriva enfin. Les élèves chargés du bal avaient réellement bien travaillé et le résultat était tout bonnement époustouflant. Dans sa chambre Draco se préparait en compagnie de Théodore, de Blaise, de Gregory et de Vincent. Ils avaient tous trouvés une cavalière et ceci sans difficultés en vue de leur position particulière au sein de l'établissement. Draco était bien sure celui qui avait reçu le plus de demande de la part des filles, ce qui au bout d'un moment commença à l'ennuyer et pour couper court à cela il demanda à Pansy de l'accompagner, ce que la jeune fille accepta avec joie. Théodore qui ne savait vraiment pas qui emmener puisqu'aucune fille ne l'intéressait fini par demander à une Serdaigle du nom de Jude qui était avec lui en cour de maths renforcés. Blaise en dragueur invétéré avait pour cavalière une des plus jolies filles du lycée, une Serpentarde qui s'appelait Lindsay. Gregory quand à lui y allait avec Millicent, sa petite amie officielle et aussi à en croire leurs parents respectives sa futur fiancée. Enfin Vincent y allait avec Tala, une fille de bonne famille qui allait également à Serpentard. Les garçons étaient bientôt prêts et il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient tous particulièrement beau, même Vincent et Gregory à qui les costumes-cravates donnaient une certaine classe. Ils allaient se rendre au bal dans une limousine blanche digne des plus grandes stars d'Hollywood et il ne leur manquait plus que d'aller chercher leurs cavalières respectives.

Ils arrivèrent au bal après que celui-ci est commencé depuis une heure, c'était une chose obligatoire avait dit Blaise, les stars n'arrivent jamais à l'avance, ils se doivent de faire sensation avait il ajouté en prenant un air suffisant. Et ils firent sensation à leur entrée tout comme le souhaitait Blaise. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et les filles qui les accompagnaient souriaient largement conscientes de la chance qu'elles avaient. Seule un groupe de quatre élèves ne semblait guère se préoccuper des nouveaux arrivants. Il s'agissait, d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Bethane qui discutaient dans un coin, un verre de ponch à la main. Draco les repéra tout de suite, il dut s'avouer qu'Hermione était jolie avec sa robe rose pale légère et ses cheveux relevés en chignon, il fut cependant de plus mauvaise foi face à Bethane qu'il trouvait très moche ce qui était très loin de la vérité. En effet la jeune fille était ravissante, elle portait une robe bleu courte qui dévoilait ses jolies jambes. Ron était aussi plutôt élégant, mais celui qui attira toute l'attention de Draco était Harry qui était selon Draco époustouflant. Pour l'occasion, il avait ôté ses lunettes rondes se qui dévoilait encore plus ses beaux yeux et ses cheveux semblait légèrement moins en bataille que d'habitude. Il portait une simple chemise bleu nuit et un jean noire assez ajusté mais le tout lui allait à ravir. Draco se dirigea vers le buffet avec ses amis avant de se servir à boire et de s'installer à une table en face de la piste de dance. Il regarda Harry déposait son verre, et prendre Bethane par la main alors que Ron faisait de même avec Hermione. Il le regarda posait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et celle-ci entourait le cou d'Harry des siens. Il regarda leurs corps se reprochaient jusqu'à ne plus être séparé que par quelques centimètres. Il regarda Harry sourire à Bethane alors que celle rougissait. Il regarda enfin Harry qui regardait Bethane et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'entendit pas Blaise lui dire combien cette fête semblait réussie, ni Pansy qui lui demandait quand est ce qu'il allait l'inviter à danser. Toute son attention était tournée vers Harry et il n'arrivait guère à détourner les yeux du garçon bien que cela lui faisait mal. Il regarda Harry danser encore et encore avec Bethane puis enfin celui-ci s'arrêta de danser et sortit de son champ de vision pour aller se chercher à boire. Draco put alors reprendre ses esprits et inviter une Pansy qui commençait légèrement à s'impatienter. Il dansa plusieurs danses avec la jeune fille et la soirée était plutôt bien avancée quand la musique se changea en slow. Il aperçut alors Bethane et Harry entrain de danser un peu plus loin. Si Draco croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus mal, il était loin de se douter de ce qu'il allait ressentir lorsqu'il vit Bethane posait ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il s'arrêta de danser et repoussa Pansy qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et il resta là, figé, incapable de bouger. Puis enfin il vit Harry repousser délicatement Bethane, et lui dire quelque chose que la jeune fille sembla mal prendre car elle planta Harry en plein milieu de la piste les yeux pleins de larmes. Draco respira alors de nouveau, il s'excusa au près de Pansy et quitta précipitamment la salle. Il alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes, et s'installa sur la cuvette, la tête entre les mains. Tout cela allait vraiment beaucoup trop loin, il commença alors à faire ce qu'il avait évité de faire depuis qu'il connaissait Harry, c'est-à-dire analyser ses sentiments. Il avait ressenti de la jalousie quand il avait vue Bethane avec Harry, ça il en était sure, puis il avait eu tellement mal quand celle-ci avait embrassé Harry et c'était senti soulagé quand celui-ci l'avait repoussée. Il se mordit la lèvre en comprenant enfin ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre depuis tout ce temps, il était amoureux d'Harry et cette information le terrifia au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas tant le faite qu'Harry soit un garçon qui l'effrayait, Théodore était gay et cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. C'était juste de ressentir de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un lui qui n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour personne qui le terrorisait. De plus Harry ne semblait pas vraiment être gay et était loin de l'apprécier. Assis sur cette cuvette de toilette, seul, Draco se demanda dans quelle galère il s'était mis.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 3 est terminé, en espérant vraiment qu'il vous ait plus. Il était un peu plus long que les deux premiers... Bon alors à bientôt j'espère pour le chapitre 4. Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Are you gonna be mine

**Auteur **: Missnothing

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

**Résumé**: UA. Draco Malfoy, lycéen riche et séduisant ne porte d'intérêt à rien, jusqu'au jour ou il rencontre Harry Potter qui ose lui tenir tête. La suite c'est une histoire vielle comme le monde, celles des sentiments humains.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant je laisse T, mais il n'est pas impossible que j'écrive un lemon par la suite et que donc le rating passe au M.

**Avertissement** : Cette fiction traite de relations homosexuelles.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici enfin venu le chapitre 4, j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé pour le poster. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. Merci pour vos encouragements.

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Un grand merci encore et toujours à Yumeko, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas posté aujourd'hui. Merci à toi.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Une semaine qu'il avait admis ses sentiments, une semaine qu'il avait compris, une semaine qu'il se torturait. Lui qui ne ressentait pas grand-chose en temps normal, lui dont le cœur était froid, il était maintenant brûlant, constamment fiévreux. Sept jours que le bal était passé, cette fameuse nuit, où, assis sur sa cuvette la tête enfouie dans ses mains, Draco avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour Harry.

Au début, après ce soir il avait essayé de revenir sur sa conclusion, de se dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade, car il était impossible d'aimer quelqu'un en si peu de temps, qu'il n'était pas raisonnable d'aimer quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas. Mais qui a dit que l'amour était raisonnable. Il s'était alors donné une semaine, en se disant qu'après ce laps de temps, s'il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Harry, et bien il pourrait alors dire qu'il s'agissait bien d'amour. Alors pendant tout ce temps, il espéra très fort, pria tous les dieux, alla même jusqu'à draguer d'autres filles et coucher avec elles, mais rien n'y fit. L'échéance était finie et il aimait toujours Harry.

On était lundi, celui de la semaine suivante et Draco toujours amoureux faisait rouler son crayon entre ses doigts fins. Il pensait au brun, et trouvait cela étrange que toutes ses pensées soient désormais tournées vers lui, c'était donc cela l'amour, un sentiment qui s'accaparait de vous sans rien vous demandez, et qui prenait toute la place. Il se dit alors qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi les gens semblaient tellement intéressés par l'amour, pourquoi ils étaient tous à sa recherche, c'était si envahissant.

Il se retourna vers Théodore qui était assis à deux rangé de lui, le garçon était entrain de jouer avec ses boucles brunes, et Draco ne peut empêcher une bouffée de jalousie de l'envahir. Théodore s'était considérablement rapproché d'Harry, Draco le soupçonnait de vouloir être plus que l'ami du Griffondor et il avait peur que Théodore ne réussisse.

La jalousie voila encore une nouvelle chose que Draco devait apprendre à gérer, bien sur il avait déjà été jaloux au cours de sa vie, Draco était tout de même humain malgré sa froideur, mais jamais une jalousie aussi forte, aussi maladive, aussi oppressante que celle qu'il ressentait maintenant. En plus de cela il y avait la crainte que quelqu'un lui prenne Harry, surtout Théodore qui semblait déterminé. Draco devinait qu'Harry était hétéro mais cette peur ne pouvait le quitter. Elle faisait partie du lot intégral des nouveaux sentiments qui habitaient Draco.

Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par le son de la cloche qui annonça la fin du cours. Il ramassa distraitement ses affaires avant de quitter la classe en compagnie de Théodore, Blaise et Pansy, Vincent et Gregory étant dans une autre classe. Il parlait avec Théodore et Blaise de leur prochaine sortie en boite, quand ils rencontrèrent Harry, Hermione et Ron.

Immédiatement toute son attention se reporta sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui était entrain de parler avec animation avec Ron, en faisant de grands gestes, sous le regard mi amusé mi consterné d'Hermione. Il se détourna de Ron, lorsqu'il remarqua Théodore qui lui faisait un coucou de la main, auquel il répondit avec grand sourire.

- Dis moi tu es vraiment devenu proche de Potter, dit Draco de sa voie trainante, alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur cours suivant.

- Oui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant, répondit Théodore en souriant

- N'empêches que moi je trouve que c'est un petit con qui ne sait pas ou est sa place, maugréa Blaise

- Mais il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon, dit Pansy en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne vas pas te mettre à l'apprécier aussi, s'écria Blaise.

- Mais non, mais non calme toi un peu tu veux, je trouve que tu prends cette histoire trop à cœur. Il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, répondit la jeune fille sur un ton léger

- J'ai essayé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, mais ce petit merdeux a refusé

- Faut aussi avouer que tu ne t'y es pas pris de la meilleure manière, dit Théodore

- De toute façon je m'en fou de ce gars, il n'a qu'à aller crever en enfer

- Décidément mon petit Blaise tu deviens trop émotif, le taquina la jeune fille

Comme à son habitude Draco n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation, et marchait avec nonchalance, la même expression d'indifférence peinte sur le visage. Après le déjeuner il décida d'aller s'isoler dans la bibliothèque plutôt que de rester avec ses amis. Il se mit à flâner entre les rayons, respirant l'odeur particulière des livres, les caressant du bout des doigts. Il continua comme cela pendant quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir Harry, percher sur une échelle entrain de tenter d'extirper un épais livre de la rangée la plus haute.

Cette scène lui rappela beaucoup celle de la salle de fête, car tout comme l'autre fois l'équilibre d'Harry était très précaire. Il s'approcha alors du garçon par précaution et il eut raison car quelques instants, après avoir fait un geste brusque pour tirer le livre vers lui, Harry bascula en arrière. Draco se plaça alors derrière près à intercepter le brun, seulement cette fois il dérapa sous le poids du jeune homme et tomba lui aussi, se recevant en plus d'Harry, son épais livre sur la tête. Harry se releva doucement, et se retourna vers son sauveur, il fut étonné de voir à nouveau Malfoy. Le blond grogna un peu de douleur avant de se relever à ton tour en portant la main à sa tête. Harry regarda alors avec horreur le front du jeune homme où il y avait un mince filé de sang.

- Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Harry en passant outre sa rancœur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Potter, répondit Draco de sa voie trainante

- Peut être, sauf que c'est ma faute si tu t'es blessé et je déteste avoir des dettes envers les gens alors maintenant tu viens avec moi.

Il tendit sa main vers le blond encore à terre, qui la prit après une courte hésitation, frissonnant sous le contact de la main chaude du garçon. Ils marchèrent en silence, l'un à coté de l'autre séparé tout de même par une distance de sécurité. Draco se dit que la scène était un peu irréaliste, il se dit aussi qu'il aimait sentir la présence d'Harry à ses cotés. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie qui était vide, et Draco s'installa sur un des lits en attendant l'infirmière. Contre tout attente, Harry s'installa sur le lit d'à coté et fixa le blond une leur d'incompréhension brillant dans ses yeux. Un lourd silence s'installa, et le Serpentard commença à se sentir malaise, heureusement pour lui, Harry finit par briser ce silence.

- J'ai une question, pourquoi tu m'as évité la chute et par deux fois ?, demanda le Griffondor en continuant de le fixer.

Draco s'apprêta à répondre sur un ton peu aimable, mais il se ravisa se disant que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se rapprocherait d'Harry, il se contenta alors de dire :

- Je ne sais pas Potter.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas, ça t'arrives tous les jours toi d'éviter de tomber aux gars que tu détestes.

- Je ne te déteste pas, répondit Draco dans un souffle.

- Ah ouais c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait tabasser devant tous tes petits amis par tes deux gorilles ?, dit Harry sur un ton froid

- Tu dis que tu t'en fiches de cette histoire mais finalement tu la remets tout le temps sur le tapis, tu n'arrives vraiment pas à digéré, répondit celui-ci sur le même ton malgré lui

- Peut être que je ne m'enfiche pas autant que je le prétends mais la n'est pas la question. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute avec toi de toute façon.

- Potter, attends, l'arrêta Draco alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Je voudrais qu'on oublie toute cette histoire, je n'aurais pas du te faire tabasser je le reconnais et je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai évité de tomber mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse table rase du passé ne serait ce que pour Théo.

Harry fut tellement étonné par la réponse de Draco qu'il resta figé quelques secondes, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, Pour lui Draco n'était qu'un petit con qui ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait. Mais le faite qu'il l'est plus ou moins protégé et ce qu'il venait de dire força Harry à reconsidérer sa façon de penser. De plus Théo lui avait dit une fois que Draco n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, et que c'était quelqu'un qu'on gagnait à connaître, alors il se dit pourquoi pas, que finalement il n'avait rien à perdre.

- Très bien, je veux bien oublier cet incident. Je ne te promets pas que je puisse devenir ton ami tout de suite mais je peux au moins me comporter normalement avec toi.

S'il s'était laissé allé Draco aurait sauté de joie, mais Draco étant Draco, il se contenta d'esquisser un vague sourire en hochant la tête. L'infirmière entra au même moment, elle salua Harry qui décida qu'il était temps de partir, avant de jeter un œil au front du blond. Celui-ci quitta l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard et passa le reste de la journée dans un état second.

Il ne se rendait toujours pas compte que désormais Harry ne lui en voulait plus, ça avait vraiment été facile, bon d'accord il avait quand même du se recevoir un épais bouquin sur la tête pour réussir, ce qui n'était pas vraiment prévu. Mais le résultat était le même désormais il pourrait saluer Harry dans les couloirs, et espérer un jour devenir son ami et pourquoi pas avec beaucoup de chance et un coup de main des cieux son petit ami. Il se rendit compte alors de sa dernière pensée, il venait de se dire qu'il voulait être le petit ami d'Harry, ce qui signifiait aussi logiquement avoir Harry comme petit ami. Cette partie de la phrase se répéta encore et encore dans sa tête « avoir un petit ami », pas une petite amie, non, un petit ami, un autre garçon. Il se demanda s'il était gay pour autant, parce qu'avant Harry, il n'avait jamais été attiré par d'autres garçons alors qu'il avait déjà éprouvé de l'attirance physique pour des filles. Toutes ses questions trottèrent dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse vraiment y trouver des réponses convaincantes. Tout était si floue, si incertain que cela en était frustrant.

Le jour suivant, Draco était assis avec Théodore dans le parc du lycée, a l'ombre sous un arbre. Ils discutaient tout deux, de leurs vacances de noël et de se qu'ils comptaient faire, quand ils aperçurent Harry en compagnie d'Hermione. Théodore fit un signe à Harry, et les deux Griffondor les rejoignirent, le cœur de Draco se mit à battre plus fort.

- Salut Théo, bonjour Malfoy, dit Harry

- Hello, qu'est ce que vous fichez la ? demande Théodore

- Nous n'avons pas cours, répondit le brun

- Ben restez avec nous, on n'a pas cours nous aussi

Harry se retourna vers Hermione, qui haussa les épaules pour signaler son indifférence. Ils s'assirent donc en face des deux Serpentards, et Harry demanda :

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De ce qu'on va faire pendant les vacances de Noel. Moi je fête noël avec ma famille et après je m'envole pour faire du ski en Suisse avec Draco, Blaise et les autres et toi ?

- Je passe la totalité des vacances chez Ron, et après le 25 Hermione nous rejoint.

- Tu ne passes pas les fêtes avec tes parents ? demanda Draco

- Je ne vis pas avec mes parents, répondit celui-ci

- Ah bon et pourquoi, ils t'ont foutu dehors ? rigola Théodore

- Non, ils sont morts

- Ah, désolé s'excusa celui-ci. Et tu vis avec qui alors ?

- Mon oncle et ma tante, répondit Harry avec indifférence, cependant, Hermione qui savait que le Griffondor n'aimait pas parler de cela tenta de changer de sujet de façon discrète.

- Dis donc Malfoy tu as plein d'admiratrices, dit-elle en jetant un regard à un groupe de filles qui fixait le blond, assises un peu plus loin.

- Ça à toujours été comme cela, répondit Draco en faisant un petit sourire suffisant. Et quoi de plus normal ?

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, dit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Théodore tu dois en avoir pas mal aussi.

Le jeune homme rougit un peu, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et Draco sentit une bouffée de jalousie s'emparée de lui.

- Oui mais on sait tous que Théo les filles il s'en fiche

Théodore fusilla Draco du regard devant la déclaration qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était loin de la, mais il ne souhaitait pas que le garçon qui l'intéressait, en l'occurrence Harry, l'apprenne de la sorte. Draco lui voulait juste discréditer Théo au près d'Harry et en même il souhaitait connaître la position d'Harry par rapport à l'homosexualité.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas compris l'insinuation

- Et bien ce que veut dire Draco c'est que les filles ne m'intéresse pas parce que je suis gay, dit Théodore d'un trait.

- Ah d'accord, dit Harry. N'empêche que ca doit être soulant d'avoir une horde de filles qui te coure après tout le temps.

- C'est tout ?, dit Théodore en fixant Harry d'un air incrédule

- Comment cela c'est tout ?

- Ben je viens de te dire que je suis gay. Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je te l'ai pas dit plus tôt, tu ne me fais pas de sourire mal à l'aise, tu dis ah d'accord et t'enchaine sur autre chose.

- Ben ouais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais du me le dire plutôt ni pourquoi je devrais être mal alaise.

Théodore sourit à Harry, qui s'étira en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe, tout en posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione, geste qui agaça particulièrement Draco.

- Vous sortez ensemble ?, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander

-Non, répondit Harry alors que la jeune fille souriait. On est juste amis depuis toujours et puis Ron m'étriperait si je sortais avec Mione.

La jeune fille cessa de sourire, rougit un peu et frappa le haut du crane d'Harry qui poussa un « aie » démesurément exagéré par rapport à la force du coup.

Les quatre adolescents continuèrent à discuter pendant un long moment, parlant de tout et de rien, puis ils se séparèrent lorsque la cloche sonna annonçant le début du cours prochain. Ils s'étaient cependant tellement bien entendu qu'ils décidèrent de sortirent tous ensembles le weekend end prochain afin de fêter leur nouvelle amitié avait dit Théodore avec un grand sourire.

- QUOIIIIII ??, s'écria Blaise

- Tu as très bien entendu, dis Théodore. Demain on va en boite avec Harry et ses amis.

- Non mais ça va pas, je ne suis pas baby-sitter pour clodo débraillé. Hors de question que je sorte avec eux pour la simple et bonne raison que Théodore fait dans l'humanitaire.

- Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec Blaise, enfin les gars vous n'y pensez pas ? Nous la bande la plus coté de toute la ville s'afficher avec des ringards pareils ? Ils sont peut être sympa mais ça ne suffit pas !, plaida Pansy en prenant un air contrarié

- Ce que vous pouvez être con quand vous vous y mettez, ils viennent avec nous, point final.

- Encore que Théodore demande ça je comprends, il toujours eu des goûts très discutables et il s'est pris d'affection pour Potter mais toi Draco franchement je ne suis plus du tout, dit Pansy en s'installant à sa table juste derrière le Prince des Serpentard.

Comme à son habitude, Draco n'avait rien écouté à la conversation de ses amis, comme à son habitude il affichait une expression d'indifférence teinté d'un peu d'ennui. A l'entente de son nom il se retourna vers la jeune fille et dit d'une voie impassible :

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, il vient avec ses amis et puis c'est tout.

Théodore fit un petit sourire triomphant, Pansy sortit son vernis doré de sa trousse en haussant les épaules et Blaise grommela quelque chose qui se rapprochait de « ce gars les a ensorceler c'est vraiment grave… ».

Et puis le week end arriva enfin, avec sa promesse d'une sortie pour le monde de la nuit que certains attendaient avec impatience, indifférence ou appréhension. Samedi soir, et la ville s'illumina de miles feux, les gens déambulaient dans les rues, certains déjà saoul.

C'est près d'un night club chic, l'un des plus up de la ville que se tenait un groupe de quatre adolescents. Les filles qui passaient à coté d'eux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de longuement regarder les trois garçons et d'envier la fille qui se tenait avec eux. Leurs regards s'attardait en particulier sur le blond, celui dont la peau pale et les cheveux soyeux faisaient penser un ange. Elles se demandaient toutes si la brune avec eux était sa petite amie et si elles avaient une chance qu'il s'intéresse à elles.

Malheureusement pour elles, elles perdirent toutes leurs chances au moment même où un jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille entra dans le champ de vision du blond. Le regard gris, passa sur les cheveux ébènes toujours aussi décoiffé, puis sur les yeux vert ombrés de cil noir qui pour une fois n'étaient pas masqué par les habituel lunettes ronde, ce qui donnait au regard mis à nu plus d'intensité. Puis le regard du blond dévia sur les lèvres pleines et rouges, avant de descendre sur le cou fin et les clavicules saillantes dévoilé par le pull en laine léger dont le col en V laissé voir le début du torse halé. Puis enfin il achemina vers les jambes longues cachées par un jean foncé.

- Salut Harry, Hermione, Ron, dit Théodore qui lui aussi avait apprécié la vue qu'offrait Harry.

- Bonsoir tout le monde.

Après les salutations de base, quelques peu froides et méfiantes entre certaines des personnes présentes, la bande peu conventionnelle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boite, où une queue énorme attendait de pourvoir rentrée au Délirium. Certains attendaient depuis une bonne demi-heure mais ce ne fut pas le cas des sept adolescents. En effet la boite appartenait à la chaine d'hôtel, restaurants et autres du père de Nott et c'est donc tout naturellement que le jeune homme et ses amis entrèrent sans payer et en VIP.

A l'intérieur une ambiance très animée régnait, les gens qui y étaient respiraient le luxe et la débauche tout comme les lieux. Théodore conduisit ses amis dans un petit salon privée qui surplombait la piste de dance, et il les pria de s'asseoir sur les confortables fauteuils noir et rose pendant qu'un serveur venait prendre leurs commandes.

Une ambiance légèrement tendue régnait entre les Serpentards et les Griffondors, en effet Blaise observait les trois plus jeunes en chien de faïence, tandis que Pansy leur lançait des regards clairement méprisant. De leur coté, Ron triturait le bas de sa chemise se demandant encore et toujours pourquoi ils sortaient avec les Serpentards, tandis que Hermione posait une main apaisante sur la cuisse du roux.

L'arrivée des boissons dérida un peu l'atmosphère, et bientôt celle-ci se détendit complètement au fur et à mesure que les lycéens buvaient. Au bout d'un moment Blaise sympathisa avec Ron avec qui il se mit à discuter football, tandis que Théodore, Harry et Hermione parlaient cinéma. Pansy qui commençait à être saoul, caressait le bras de Draco en le regardant de façon sensuel, ce qui embêtait un peu le blond. Il avait cependant l'habitude de cela, à chaque fois que Pansy buvait elle se mettait à essayer de le séduire. En temps normal cela ne le dérangeait pas, il savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement amoureuse de lui, elle était plutôt attirée par lui. Elle jouait aussi à faire semblant d'être sa fiancée, parce que c'était un peu dans l'ordre des choses, l'ordre que leurs parents concevaient de manière implicite. Elle n'était pas sa petite copine officielle, ils voyaient d'autres gens à coté mais leurs conquêtes n'avaient jamais rien de sérieux et ils étaient maintenus l'un à l'autre par un accord tacite. C'est tout naturellement que Pansy était la cavalière de Draco lors des bals, et qu'elle se pavanait à son bras dans les couloirs. En temps normal, cela ne l'embêtait vraiment pas, Pansy était jolie et c'était une très bonne amie à qui il tenait beaucoup malgré les apparences mais en temps normal Draco n'était pas amoureux. Et de voir Pansy entrain de l'aguicher devant la personne qu'il aimait le mettait vraiment malaise. Il se leva alors d'un bond et dit :

- Ça vous dit d'allez danser ?

Cette question fut suivit d'un oui général et la bande se leva en direction de la piste de danse. Dés qu'ils furent arrivé, Pansy s'accrocha au cou de Draco et lui demanda d'une voix légèrement pâteuse de la faire danser. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupire sous l'œil compatissant de Blaise, avant de s'exécuter.

Les autres se mirent à coté d'eux et chacun se mit à danser à sa façon : Blaise de façon aguicheuse en frôlant les jeunes filles à coté d'eux, Ron de manière maladroite mais tout de même charmante, Hermione avec douceur en bougeant délicatement les hanches en rythme, Théodore avec nonchalance et style. Mais le plus étonnant était Harry, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il ne sache pas vraiment très bien danser mais c'était tout le contraire. Il avait fermé les yeux, et bougeait de façon et bien, de façon sensuelle, se mouvant dans le rythme en des gestes ensorcelants, selon Draco.

Et il ne fut pas le seul à penser cela, Théodore qui trouvait également la façon de bouger d'Harry parfaitement ensorcelante ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher du brun, et de poser une main sur sa hanche. Harry ouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire à Théodore, se prêtant au jeu, et les deux garçons se mirent à danser ensembles. Il n'était pas le seul couple composé de partenaire du même sexe, puisque la boite ou il se trouvait était une boite pour homosexuel et hétérosexuel ouvert d'esprit.

Ils se laissèrent emporter par le rythme et disparurent bientôt dans la foule sous le regard peiné de Draco qui eut soudain besoin d'oxygène et planta Pansy au milieu de la piste de dance. Il savait très bien que Théodore tenterait quelque chose et il craignait que Harry ne soit consentant vue la manière dont il avait sourit à Théodore lorsque celui-ci avait posé sa main sur sa hanche. Il s'installa alors au bar et commanda un whisky.

Plus loin, Théodore et Harry dansaient encore, le Serpentard avait rapproché leurs corps, plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Il regardait les lèvres rouges d'Harry et ressentait de plus en plus le besoin impérieux d'y gouter. Bravant sa peur, grisé un peu par l'alcool qu'il avait bue en début de soirée et encouragé par le fait qu'il dansait avec Harry, il décida de se lancer. Il respira un bon coup avant de rapprocher son visage, de celui d'Harry qui avait encore les yeux fermés. Il déposa alors doucement ses lèvres sur celles pleines du Griffondor, et poussa un soupir de contentement en appréciant leurs douceurs.

De son coté Harry fut choqué lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa guère à réagir. Il sentit la langue de Théodore sur sa lèvre inférieur, et tout comme il avait laissé Bethane l'embrasser lors du bal alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas attirer par elle, il laissa Théodore l'embrasser quelques secondes. Comme quelques secondes qu'il offrait pour se pardonner le refus qu'il allait prononcer. Et tout comme à cette soirée, au bout de quelques secondes, il repoussa doucement Théodore avant de planter ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de celui qui lui faisait face.

Théodore savait déjà qu'Harry le repousserait, puisque durant le baiser le brun n'avait pas participé, il s'était juste laissé embrasser et Théodore comprit qu'Harry faisait cela comme pour se faire pardonner. Mais Théodore n'en voulait pas à Harry, celui-ci ne partageait pas ses sentiments, et le geste qu'il venait de faire lui confirma juste qu'Harry était réellement quelqu'un de formidable. Cette confirmation ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles, il caressa alors la joue d'Harry comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé, et il partit après un dernier sourire.

Il partit car son cœur le faisait trop souffrir pour rester en face d'Harry, la blessure était encore trop fraiche, la plaie encore béante. Son chagrin était trop présent, il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour tout mettre à plat et revoir Harry, pas très longtemps mais un petit moment tout de même. Et cela Harry le comprit, il se sentit juste triste de ne plus voir Théodore quelques temps mais il savait que c'était provisoire, il savait que leur amitié survivrait.

Il se dirigea vers le bar ayant soudain besoin d'un remontant, se sentant las, et il remarqua Draco. Celui-ci était assis, accoudé un verre à moitié vide dans la main, le regard au loin ne remarquant pas ceux emprunt de désirs des personnes qui l'entouraient. Harry le regarda quelques secondes se faisant la remarque que les cheveux de Draco étaient vraiment d'un blond pale, avant de se décider à aller lui tenir compagnie. Il s'installa à ses cotés en silence, et posa un bras sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Draco sursauta, et fut étonné de voir Harry à ses cotés, sans Théodore, il remarqua l'air quelque peu abattu du brun et devina que ça ne c'était pas bien passé.

- Alors ça y est tu l'as repoussé ?

- Pardon ? demanda Harry bien qu'il est parfaitement compris la question du blond

- Tu as repoussé Théo c'est pour ça que tu tire une tête d'enterrement. Oh et ne fait pas l'étonné je sais reconnaître quand il est attiré par quelqu'un et il l'était clairement par toi.

- Oui, se contenta de répondre Harry

- Ne t'en fais pas, Théodore est quelqu'un de résistant, il en a vue d'autres. Puis c'est un mec plutôt désirable il retombera sur ses pieds. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.

- Je sais. Mais c'était soudain pour moi, je veux dire je ne réalise pas vraiment. On dansait et tout d'un coup il m'a embrassé

A cette pensée le regard de Draco s'assombrit, la jalousie à l'idée de Théo embrassant Harry lui était insoutenable. Il se dit alors que dans son malheur Théo avait tout de même de la chance, il avait eu la chance de gouter à Harry. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il ne le ferait pas et tant pis s'il se faisait repousser au moins il y aurait gouté aussi. Mais Draco savait qu'il ne le ferait pas parce qu'il avait trop d'orgueil pour se faire jeter, parce qu'il ne se contenterait jamais d'un seul et unique baisé et parce qu'il avait peur que si jamais il y goutait il ne puisse plus s'en passer.

- je comprends que ça puisse te choquer, mais je veux dire c'est des choses qui arrivent. Et puis tu savais que Théo est gay.

- Oauis, j'espère qu'il s'en remettra vite, et qu'il ne souffre pas trop.

- …

Ils se turent quelques instants, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Ça me fait bizarre de parler de ça avec toi, dit Harry après un moment. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques mois, que je serais assis avec Malfoy entrain de parler de relation, et de râteau, dit Harry en rigolant un peu

- Et moi si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'emmènerai un gosse dans ton genre en boite

- Un gosse ?? je te signal qu'on a qu'un an de différence tous les deux, dit Harry en se renfrognant un peu

- Qu'est ce que je disais un vrai gosse, dit il en souriant légèrement. Comme quoi les choses changent.

- Dire que tout à commencer parce que Blaise est incapable de s'excuser.

- Et que toi tu es incapable de tenir ta langue

- Sans oublier le faite que toi tu sois capable de choses dans le genre faire tabasser quelqu'un.

- Oh non encore cette histoire, dit Draco en poussant un soupire légèrement exagéré. Finalement tu devrais me remercier parce que grâce à moi tu peux trainer avec des gens dont mon genre.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais être heureux de trainer avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, d'unique

- Tu as raison, répondit le Blond en devenant tout d'un coup sérieux et en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Celui étonné par la réponse du Serpentard, finit par lui faire un sourire mystérieux.

- Finalement je t'aime bien, compléta-t-il avant de prendre le verre de Draco et de finir le Whiskey qui restait.

Et Draco se dit que lui il l'aimait tout court mais que pour l'instant il se contenterait de ça. Il fit un sourire franc à Harry, un sourire qui adoucit ses yeux gris, un sourire qui toucha Harry au point qu'il se dit que le blond était vraiment très beau.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois. A très bientot pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Are you gonna be mine

**Auteur **: Missnothing

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

**Résumé**: UA. Draco Malfoy, lycéen riche et séduisant ne porte d'intérêt à rien, jusqu'au jour ou il rencontre Harry Potter qui ose lui tenir tête. La suite c'est une histoire vielle comme le monde, celles des sentiments humains.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant je laisse T, mais il n'est pas impossible que j'écrive un lemon par la suite et que donc le rating passe au M.

**Avertissement** : Cette fiction traite de relations homosexuelles.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Note de l'auteur** : Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser car je poste ce chapitre sans avoir répondu avant aux reviews du chapitre 4 et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Seulement j'ai repris les cours et je peux vous dire que c'est déja très intense, du coup j'ai pas une minute à moi. J'avais alors le choix entre attendre d'avoir du temps pour répondre aux reviews et ensuite poster ce chapitre, vous faisant ainsi attendre beaucoup plus longtemps ou bien poster ce chapitre sans avoir répondu. J'ai préféré choisir la deuxième option. Cependant promis juré je répondrais bien à toutes les reviews dès que je pourrais. En tout cas encore désolée et un grand merci a toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster une review .

**Note 2** : Merci à Yumeko de tout coeur 3

* * *

Chapitre 5

Harry débarrassa une table, et donna un coup de chiffon, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour déposer les verres vides qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il se retourna quand il entendit un client le héler à une autre table, et se dirigea vers celle-ci pour prendre la commande.

Harry était serveur dans un café depuis son entrée au lycée. Trois soirs par semaine, en plus des weekends, il y travaillait, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir de l'argent à fin de s'acheter des vêtements et de payer ses sorties. Argent que bien évidement les Dursley ne lui donnaient pas.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry de travailler, bien sur parfois comme toute adolescent il n'avait pas très envie d'y aller mais cela lui procurait en général un sentiment d'indépendance très grisant pour quelqu'un de son âge.

De plus le « Red-Rose café », était vraiment un endroit cosy, une sorte de librairie café bon chique bon genre où la majorité de la clientèle était des étudiants, qui venaient se retrouver là après les cours pour se détendre entre amis ou lire un livre autour d'un café.

La patronne de l'endroit, Erika Sawyer était une jeune femme, d'environ trente ans, très dynamique et facilement repérable grâce à ses cheveux courts rouges vifs et ses vêtements dans le style des années 60. Harry l'appréciait énormément, et en plus d'être sa patronne, elle était également devenue son amie.

Vers les environs de midi, le Griffondor prit sa pause déjeuné. Assis par terre derrière le comptoir, il mangeait tranquillement un sandwich au thon lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il déposa son sandwich sur ses genoux et sortie son portable. Il regarda le numéro affiché et constata avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de celui de Malfoy.

- Allo, dit Harry après avoir fixé son portable quelques secondes avant de se décider à répondre.

- Bonjour Potter, c'est Draco, fit une voie basse à l'autre bout du fil. Je t'appelais pour savoir si ça te dirait de venir faire un tour avec moi ?

- Euh…, fut la réponse d'un Harry stupéfié.

Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Draco après la soirée en boite de nuit. Il lui arrivait de passer quelques heures de perms à discuter avec le blond. Celui-ci l'avait aidé à faire face de nouveau à Théodore et, si aujourd'hui encore ils s'appelaient toujours par leurs noms de familles respectifs, c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Mais c'était la première fois que Malfoy l'appelait pour lui proposer une sortie. De se voir tous les deux en dehors du lycée, c'était en quelque sorte une avancée dans leur relation. Il reprit ses esprits et dit « J'aurais bien aimé, mais là tout de suite tu vois ce n'est pas possible. »

- Oh, tu as autre chose de prévue, ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco

- Non, pas vraiment mais en faite je travaille toute la journée.

- Tu travailles ??

- Oui, trois après midi par semaine et les weekends dans un café.

Il ne put cependant rien rajouter de plus car Erika qui s'était accroupie aux cotés du brun durant la conversation lui prit le téléphone des mains.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, qui êtes vous ? demanda elle en s'éloignant d'Harry qui tentait de lui reprendre le téléphone.

En entendant la voie féminine, Draco sentit la jalousie s'emparait de lui, et il demanda d'une voie froide.

- Et vous qui êtes vous ?

- Moi je suis Erika, la patronne d'Harry, répondit celle-ci sur un ton légèrement amusée.

- Bonjour madame, je suis Draco Malfoy, un camarade d'école de Potter, enchanté, répondit-il d'une façon plus polie.

- Alors comme ça tu souhaiterais emmener Harry quelque part ?

- C'est cela

- Mmmh, seulement vois-tu, en temps normal il devrait travailler. Tu sais quoi passes au café et si jamais tu me plais je lui donne son après-midi.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et Erika donna l'adresse de son café à Draco sous le regard effaré d'Harry. Il récupéra son portable des mains de la jeune femme, une fois que celle-ci eut raccroché, en veillant bien à lui lancer un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire. Il glissa son portable dans sa poche, jeta l'emballage de son sandwich, tout en pensant que dans quelques instants Draco serait là devant lui. Il reprit son travaille, et se mit à laver les verres, alors qu'Erika se posta à ses cotés, les écouteurs de son MP3 vissés aux oreilles.

Les minutes passèrent, puis enfin la porte du café s'ouvrit faisant teinter la petite cloche qui y était accroché et Draco entra. Erika lâcha un « Oh putain merde, mais c'est un vrai canon » Et elle ne fut pas la seule à le penser, la grande majorité des femmes présentes dans le café ne purent s'empêcher de détailler le magnifique jeune homme blond extrêmement séduisant dans son jean, et sa chemise grise en soie dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, dévoilant une fine chaine en platine à son cou.

- Bonjour Madame, vous devez être Erika, je me présente Draco Malfoy, dit il en se posant devant le comptoir.

- Waouh, c'est Harry qui a de la chance.

Celui-ci donna un coup de coude à Erika, en lui disant de se reprendre avant de saluer Draco d'un signe de la main. Le blond s'installa au bar, et regarda Harry qui essuyait les verres, puis son regard se posa sur Erika, mais la femme, bien que jolie et sympathique, n'intéressa guère le Serpentard plus de quelques secondes. Cela avait toujours était comme cela, peu de gens intéressaient Draco, ou attisaient sa curiosité.

- Alors que penses-tu de mon café Draco ? Tu me permets de t'appeler Draco, n'est ce pas ? Tu as quel âge ? On t'a déjà dit que tu es très beau ? Et puis tu ne trouves pas Harry parfaitement craquant dans son tablier ?dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle, très vite.

- Doucement, tu vas finir par lui faire peur, dit Harry à la femme qui éclata de rire mais qui consentit tout de même à se calmer.

- Dis moi tu connais Harry depuis longtemps ?, reprit elle plus posément tout en continuant à sourire largement.

- Non, pas très longtemps, même si on est dans le même lycée.

- Si tu vas dans son lycée, c'est que t'es un bourg' ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça

- Bizarre, Harry ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, pas qu'il me raconte sa vie en détaille mais quand même devenir ami avec un si beau jeune homme, ça se fête, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

- Alors est-ce que j'ai l'autorisation de voler Potter pour l'après midi ?

- Mmmh, seulement si tu me dis quels sont tes motivations ?

- Erika il ne demande pas ma main tu sais ?, dit Harry exaspéré mais celle-ci l'ignora

- Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à cette question pour le moment, finit par dire le jeune homme, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- Dommage… mais tu me plais bien, alors c'est d'accord je te prête Harry.

Le brun soupira à l'entente du dernier commentaire d'Erika et de la transaction qui en résultait sans qu'on lui ait jamais demandé son avis, et renonça à faire un quelconque commentaire, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Il gagnait tout de même un après midi de libre, sans avoir rien demandé en compagnie de Draco qu'il appréciait, alors il n'allait pas de plaindre. Il s'essuya les mains et dit à Malfoy de l'attendre quelques secondes, le temps de récupérer ses affaires. Profitant du faite qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec le blond, Erika demanda, les yeux pétillants de malice :

- Alors il te plait c'est ça ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à cette question, se demandant si ça se voyait tant que ça. Il fut tenté de nier mais il sut que cela ne servirait à rien, alors reprenant son air nonchalant qu'il avait perdu pendant quelques instants, il répondit sur un ton neutre.

- Oui.

La jeune femme sourit à Draco, d'un sourire si bienveillant qu'il lui réchauffa le cœur, de telle sorte qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement à son tour. Ce fut à cet instant là qu'Harry revint, il regarda le blond sourire, se disant qu'il était encore plus beau quand il souriait de cette façon.

- Bon, on y va sinon Erika va finir par se jeter sur toi.

- Oh, Harry voyons je ne ferais jamais ça, dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Quoique… Bon amusez vous bien les jeunes et pensez a moi, qui travaille durement pendant que vous profitez de la vie. Draco, c'était un plaisir.

- Partagé, répondit le blond, alors qu'il tenait la porte pour qu'Harry passe devant lui.

Draco s'arrêta devant une superbe voiture de sport noir, il déverrouilla les portes et monta côté conducteur tandis qu'Harry s'installait à ses cotés.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ton permis ? T'as quel âge ?, demanda le brun alors qu'ils démarraient.

- J'ai dix huit ans, et je n'ai mon permis que depuis quelques mois mais je sais conduire depuis bien plus longtemps.

- Voyons voir quel genre de musique tu écoutes.

Il se pencha un peu et ouvrit le boitier qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il en extirpa une pile de CD, qu'il commença à regarder. Il finit par opter pour un CD des Couting Crows et alors que les premières notes de Colorblind, emplissaient la voiture, Draco lui demanda :

- Tu travailles depuis longtemps dans ce café ?

- Depuis un an et des poussières.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça, je veux dire, tu ne payes pas les frais de scolarité étant donné que tu es boursier.

- Oui mais y a tout le reste, les vêtements, les sorties, etc.…

- Ton oncle et ta tante ne te donnent pas d'argent ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non

- Pourquoi ?

- Et pourquoi ils m'en donneraient ?

- Parce que c'est ta famille et c'est leur rôle.

- Ce n'est pas ma famille, fit Harry d'une voie froide

- Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec eux ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, puis au bout d'un moment ce fut au tout d'Harry de poser des questions.

- Pourquoi t'es venu aujourd'hui ?

- Ça t'embête ?

- Non. Mais c'est étrange.

- Je sais, se contenta de répondre le blond.

Harry le fixa quelques instants, tentant de le sonder comme il le faisait souvent quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'intriguait puis il reporta son attention vers la route un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ils roulèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à sortir de la ville. La plupart du trajet se fit dans le silence, mais pas un de ces silences pesant où l'on cherche désespérément quoi dire, le rouge au visage. Plutôt un de ses silences apaisant qui vous berce, vous faisant vous sentir serein.

Le paysage, fut bientôt constitué uniquement de champs à perte de vue, et Draco s'engagea dans un étroit sentier, qui les mena droit vers une sorte de petit lac. Il coupa le contact, et détacha sa ceinture après avoir arrêté la voiture un peu à l'écart du lac. Il descendit de la voiture imité par Harry, qui dévorait le paysage des yeux.

Le jeune Griffondor s'étira engourdit d'avoir été trop assis, s'abreuvant de la beauté des lieux. En règle général il n'aimait pas trop le silence, le silence pour lui était synonyme d'une enfance solitaire, pleine de mauvais souvenirs, mais celui-ci tout comme celui de la voiture était différent.

- On est ou ? finit-il par demander

- Dans mon jardin secret, là où je me ressource.

- Parce qu'un mec comme toi ça se ressource ? se moqua le brun

- Hey !!

- T'es blond c'est pour ça

- Tssss, encore ce cliché du blond superficielle, véhiculé par les bruns jaloux de notre magnificence.

Harry éclata de rire face à la réponse étonnante de la part du garçon, et celui-ci s'autorisa un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

- Tu te rappelles un jour tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais vue la campagne, alors je me suis qu'il était temps de remédier à ça. Et quoi de mieux que cet endroit, répondit le blond tout en s'installant contre un arbre juste en face du lac. Il cala confortablement son dos et étendit ses longues jambes devant lui.

- Tu te souviens de ça ?, répondit le brun, étonné en s'installant à ses cotés.

- Bien sur, comment tu trouves ici ?

- C'est magnifique, merci beaucoup, répondit Harry en souriant largement.

Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe, et posa sa tête sur les cuisses du Serpentard, geste qui si en apparence pouvait apparaître comme anodin ne l'était pas. Pour Harry il était synonyme de confiance, chose qu'il n'accordait pas facilement.

Tout naturellement, comme si c'était une habitude Draco posa une main dans les cheveux de celui qu'il aimait, jouant avec les mèches, appréciant leur douceur. Et ils parlèrent, de tout, de rien et de ces petits riens qui font un tout. Puis ils en eurent marre d'être assis, et se mirent à se promener le long du lac, ce fut à ce moment que dans un geste joueur, Harry poussa Draco dans l'eau. Une eau relativement froide en cette période de l'année.

Le brun éclata de rire, comme un enfant avant de se mettre à courir poursuivit par un Draco dégoulinant d'eau. Il fut rapidement rattrapé, Draco étant plus grand et courant plus vite, et plaqué au sol, immobilisé. Il se débattu en rigolant, mais il ne réussit guère à se libérer et bientôt ses poignés furent eux aussi immobilisés au dessus de sa tête par les mains du blond. En faisant cela, Draco du se pencher un peu plus sur Harry, recouvrant un peu plus le corps du brun.

- On fait moins le malin maintenant, dit Draco

- Oui c'est bon je m'avoue vaincu

- Personne ne peut me surpasser, fit celui-ci

Puis ils se turent tous les deux, n'ayant plus rien à rajouter et se contentèrent de se fixer l'un l'autre. Draco prit alors conscience du faite qu'ils étaient assez proche l'un de l'autre, que leur position était assez ambigüe et qu'il lui suffisait de se pencher un peu plus en avant pour pouvoir embrasser le garçon au-dessous de lui. Il déglutit bruyamment, et lâcha les poignés d'Harry, mais ne se releva pas tout de suite, trop fasciné par les yeux d'Harry pour se résoudre à se relever. A la place il déposa ses mains de chaque coté du visage du Griffondor.

- Tu as froid ?, murmura Harry qui semblait lui aussi troublé par cette soudaine proximité, voyant que Draco tremblait légèrement.

- Un peu, souffla celui d'une voie basse

- Je suis désolé, murmura de nouveau le brun

- C'est pas grave, fit celui-ci sur le même ton.

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, se rapprochant du blond encore plus, leurs visages n'étant plus séparés que par quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Le malaise qu'il ressentait au début devant la beauté trop parfaite de Draco, c'était estompée au fur à mesure qu'il avait appris à le connaître. Son expression souvent blasée, quoique rarement en sa compagnie ne le gênait plus, ni même ses yeux froids où les émotions n'arrivaient jamais.

Et maintenant que le voile du malaise avait disparu, Harry était subjugué, envahit par la pureté des traits de son nouvel ami. La respiration du blond s'accéléra légèrement devant le rapprochement qui c'était opéré, il sentait maintenant le souffle chaud d'Harry lui balayait le visage. Celui-ci se rapprocha encore, et frôla à peine de ses lèvres celles de Draco, qui ferma les yeux brusquement.

Le Griffondor s'éloigna, puis réitéra l'expérience, dans un frôlement plus appuyé, et Draco ferma les yeux encore plus forts, se retenant de gémir. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'étonnant de l'effet que le simple frôlement de leurs lèvres avait sur lui.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, étudiant les expressions du visage du jeune héritier, puis il ferma doucement les yeux, et posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Celui-ci, prit cela comme le signal de départ, et se permit enfin d'embrasser le brun comme il le souhaitait.

Avec désespoir, le désespoir de celui qui n'y croyait pas. Avec la force, de celui qui sait que cela ne dura pas, avec l'égarement de celui qui ne comprend rien. Mais aussi avec passion, une passion qu'il avait vainement tenté de refréner.

Il emprisonna la lèvre inférieur d'Harry entre les siennes, et se mit à la mordiller, à la lécher. En réponse le brun sortit sa langue de sa bouche, lui lécha paresseusement les lèvres, et la glissa à l'intérieur quand il les sentit s'entrouvrir. Le baiser s'intensifia plus encore, et ils ne se quittèrent qu'au bout de quelques instants à regret et à bout de souffle.

Des sentiments différents envahirent les deux garçons, qui continuèrent à se fixer, encore chamboulés par la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ils étaient tous les deux incertains et déroutés mais une seule chose était sûre pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Oui, tous les deux savaient pertinemment que quelque chose venait de changer à tout jamais entre eux.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois a très bientôt (j'espère en tout cas) pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Are you gonna be mine

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant)

**Couple **: DM/HP

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abbord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre, cependant je dois vous avouez que cette fiction ne me motive plus trop, je la trouve trop creuse, trop plate, trop banale par rapport à tout ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'ai écrit ce chapitre depuis un moment et j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le poster et si finalement je le poste c'est surtout pour toutes les personnes qui ont lu et apprécié cette fiction. Je me suis dis que je leur devais cela, pour leur encouragements, alors voila. Je vous rassure je finirais cette fiction et j'y mettrais tout le coeur dont je suis capable. Par contre je ne serais peut être pas très rapide à poster car au-dela même du faite que cette histoire me démoralise quelque peu, je n'ai surtout pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et pas mal de pressions à gérer en ce moment. En tout cas je ferais de mon mieux. Voilà un grand merci à tous les revieweurs et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Nous sommes tous soumis à une chose étrange appelée la tentation, qu'on s'y succombe ou pas dépend entre autre de la nature de celle-ci.

En cet instant, pour Harry, elle se présentait sous la forme d'un ami, qui pourrait devenir plus que cela.

Cet ami, c'était Draco Malfoy, qui se trouvait en ce moment même, au dessus de lui, légèrement essoufflé, les lèvres rougies d'avoir été trop embrassées, une expression quelque peu hagarde peinte sur le visage.

Malheureusement pour Harry, il venait tout juste de succomber à cette tentation là, cependant il n'était pas prêt à l'assumer, pas plus qu'il n'était prêt à assumer le regard gris quelque peu assombri par le désir qui était fixé sur lui. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent de la sorte, sans qu'aucun geste ne soit amorcé, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée…

Jusqu'à ce que le portable de Draco ne se mette à sonner près de l'arbre où ils avaient été assis durant toute l'après midi. Le jeune homme se releva, dans l'intention d'aller répondre et le contact visuel fut rompu. Harry en profita alors pour se relever à son tour, l'esprit encore légèrement embrouillé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour analyser la situation, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se demanda comment il devait agir maintenant.

Draco revient vers lui après avoir raccroché, l'interrompant dans ses pensées, et lui dit d'une voix légèrement rauque :

- c'était ma mère, je … on doit rentrer

- Très bien, répondit Harry tout en évitant le regard du blond.

Celui-ci le remarqua mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de sortir les clés de sa poche, et de déverrouiller les portes de la voiture. Ils grimpèrent tous les deux en silence. Silence qui dura tout le trajet. Il ne fut brisé que lorsqu'Harry indiqua son adresse à Draco.

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, le Griffondor, descendit rapidement, et salua d'un vague geste de la main Draco, avant de s'éclipser. Celui-ci le regarda disparaître dans la maison, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le volant en poussant un gros soupir. Il avait bien compris qu'Harry était pressé de le fuir et se dit que ce baiser avait probablement tout gâché entre eux. D'un autre coté, ce n'était pas lui qui avait amorcé ce baiser mais bien Harry, alors il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Cette pensée lui remonta quelque peu le moral et il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec le brun pour tout mettre à plat.

De son coté Harry, fila droit dans sa chambre, et dès qu'il referma la porte sur lui, il se laissa tomber par terre.

Il venait d'embrasser Draco, et pas un tout petit baiser. Draco Malfoy, un garçon, tout comme lui, un baiser, un vrai de vrai.

Et sans aucune raison apparente, sans aucune justification, pas pour jouer, pas par défi, juste comme cela, parce qu'il en a eu envie.

Mais Draco ne l'avait pas repoussé, c'était bien étrange d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi l'avait il embrassé en retour ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas repoussé ?

Il n'était pas gay pourtant, de cela Harry en était quasiment sûr. Oui, mais lui non plus n'était pas gay, et pourtant il avait bien embrassé Malfoy. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment cela avait pu arriver.

Il était allé avec Draco dans cet endroit magnifique, il avait d'ailleurs été très touché que celui-ci l'ai emmené dans son jardin secret. Puis ils avaient passés une après-midi incroyable. Il s'était senti détendu, en confiance, et Draco était loin d'être comme on pouvait l'imaginer.

Ensuite ils avaient commencés à jouer, il avait poussé Draco dans l'eau et celui-ci l'avait poursuivit. Finalement il s'était retrouvé au dessous de lui, dans une position quelque peu ambiguë maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il avait alors trouvé le blond extraordinairement beau, tout le monde trouvait Draco beau, et c'était vrai il était magnifique. Encore plus à ce moment là, complètement mouillé, sans le masque de la froideur, et si proche de lui.

Alors il s'était senti attiré par lui, plus qu'il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par personne et avant même de réaliser quoique ce soit, il était entrain de l'embrasser. Cela avait été parfait. Harry secoua sa tête, il se dit qu'il voudrait mieux oublier tout cela et éviter le blond pendant quelque temps. Oui voila, demain c'était dimanche et cela lui permettrait de souffler un peu. Il décida d'appeler Hermione, histoire de se changer les idées.

De l'autre coté de la ville, Draco arriva dans le quartier de Nothing Hill, secteur riche et à la mode dans le district de Kingston et Chelsea. Passant devant les grandes terrasses, les magasins prisés, et les énormes maisons de style victorien, il arriva bientôt devant la sienne, sans aucun doute la plus chère de tout le quartier. Il se gara, puis entra dans la maison et monta dans sa chambre.

Il ôta ses chaussures, puis prit dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit son paquet de Black Devil vanille. C'était les cigarettes qu'il fumait habituellement, et même si on ne sentait pas trop le goût de la vanille, son parfum préféré, il les aimait tout de même pour leur couleur noir.

Il en alluma une après l'avoir longuement fait tourner entre ses doigts fins et la porta à sa bouche. Il alla alors s'installer à son endroit préféré, le rebord de l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre.

Ce soir aurait lieu, une réception donné par son père en l'honneur des grands de cette ville et bien évidement en tant qu'unique héritier sa présence était plus que requise. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de l'appel de sa mère, il devait rentrer se préparer. La réception commençait à huit heures et il était six heures, il devait cependant se laver, s'habiller, se parfumer, se coiffer et réviser.

Il devait réviser le nom de toutes les personnes qui seraient présentes, ainsi que celui de leurs femmes, de leurs enfants, leurs fonctions, et tous pleins d'autres détails insignifiants de leurs vies. Tout cela à fin de pouvoir converser avec eux, et de leur faire croire l'espace d'une soirée qu'ils étaient importants, voir unique pour lui.

Draco avait l'habitude, des réceptions de ce genre, son père en donnait environ une quinzaine par an, et à chaque fois il se devait d'être la, de jouer parfaitement son rôle.

Cependant contrairement à se que l'on pouvait penser, cela ne l'embêtait pas plus que cela, il savait que c'était son devoir comme celui de pleins d'héritier et héritières dans sa situation. Tous ses amis le faisaient, et en contre partie ils avaient la belle vie. Argent, voyages, vêtements de luxe, voitures, plaisir en tout genre et une grande liberté du moment que les apparences restaient sauves.

Mais ce soir il se sentait tout de même pas d'humeur à être charmeur, pas après ce qui c'était passé avec Harry. Il finit donc sa clope en poussant un énorme soupir, mais commença tout de même à se préparer. Aux environ de sept heure et demi, habillé d'une chemise Dolce & Gabbana, grise pale, rentré dans un pantalon noire Versace, il se rendit dans le bureau de son père pour une dernière mise au point avant le commencement.

Il frappa à la porte et entra quand il entendit qu'il y était autorisé, dans la vaste et élégante pièce ou se tenait Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa grandeur, assis derrière son bureau et sa femme Narcissa, assise sur un canapé en cuir. Draco les observa quelques instants, son père, la quarantaine passée, bien bâti, les cheveux soyeux blonds très pales, lui arrivant aux épaules, les traits fin, le visage froid. On remarquait tout de suite la ressemblance entre lui et Draco. Cependant il subsistait tout de même quelques différences, comme la couleur des yeux, Lucius les avaient bleus tandis que ceux de Draco étaient gris. Gris tout comme ceux de Narcissa Malfoy, Black de naissance. Une femme d'une remarquable beauté, une beauté tout aussi saisissante que celle de son fils, qui lui ressemblait également. Ils avaient mis à part les mêmes yeux, le même bouche pale, et le même teint porcelaine.

- Bonsoir, fit Draco avant de s'installer aux cotés de sa mère qui déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue.

- Bien Draco, je vois tu t'es préparé, tu as révisé ? demanda Lucius.

- Parfaitement, je suis prêt à les charmer, répondit le jeune homme avec sourire suffisant.

Lucius esquissa alors un rapide sourire à son tour, tandis que Narcissa entreprit de vérifier les connaissances de son fils.

La soirée avait débutée depuis maintenant près de deux heures, et tout se passait parfaitement bien.

Le champagne coulait à flot, les conversations allaient de bon train, la musique était divine et les hôtes tout à fait charmants.

Draco de son coté avait salué tout le monde, félicité les hommes pour leurs réussites sur telle ou telle affaire, avait complimenté les femmes sur leurs tenus et leurs parures et avait glissé des sourires charmeurs aux jeunes filles, qui avaient toutes piqué un far dans une attitude qu'elles pensaient être craquantes. Il discutait maintenant avec Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory qui avaient également été invités avec leurs parents.

Mais son esprit était ailleurs, et cela Pansy l'avait bien senti. Pansy et lui se connaissaient depuis toujours, leurs parents étaient amis, et les avaient donc placés dans la même garderie. La jeune fille savait bien, que Draco était rarement réellement attentif à leurs conversations et que peu de choses arrivaient à capter son attention mais là cela semblait être différent, quelque chose le préoccupait. Elle s'approcha donc discrètement de lui, et profita du faite que Blaise racontait l'histoire de sa dernière conquête pour entrainer Draco un peu plus loin en prétextant qu'ils allaient se resservir à boire.

- Bon qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda la jeune fille en posant ses poings sur ses hanches

- Pardon ? fit Draco

- Oh pas de ça ! Je vois très bien que ça ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, je crois que t'as un peu trop forcé sur le champagne Pansy

- Voyons Draco, tu sais à qui tu parles. Je suis la fille qui te connaît depuis le temps où tu te baladais toujours avec ton crayon rose et vert comme porte bonheur. Alors franchement s'il y a quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas duper avec ton masque du parfait bonhomme de neige, c'est bien moi.

- Admettons qu'il y ait bien quelque chose qui me préoccupe, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'en parler à toi ? fit Draco froidement

- Mais rien, excuse-moi juste de m'inquiéter pour toi, répondit la jeune fille clairement vexé.

- Attends, Pansy ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'admets que j'ai peut être un problème mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je le ferais, parce que tu es mon amie depuis toujours mais pas maintenant. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

- D'accord, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide tu sais où me trouver.

- Voyons Pansy, c'est moi Draco Malfoy, je n'ai jamais besoin d'aide, dit il en souriant très légèrement. Mais j'y penserais quand même.

- On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, ils sont complètement perdus sans nous, répondit celle-ci en souriant à son tour.

La soirée se poursuivit jusqu'à très tard le soir, et les invités commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres. Lorsque les derniers passèrent le pas de la porte, Narcissa se permit le luxe ultime de se laisser tomber dans un des sofas du salon, satisfaite du résultat mais complètement exténuée. Draco quand à lui préféra aller s'isoler dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses parents. Il avait du faire un effort toute la soirée pour se monter charmant, et même si Pansy avait tout de même réussi à le percer à jour il savait qu'il avait été assez convainquant auprès des autres. Cependant cela lui avait demandé pas mal d'efforts et il se sentait complètement vidé à présent.

Il retira sa chemise qu'il jeta sur une chaise, puis retira chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon, qui rejoignirent la chemise. Il déambula dans sa chambre, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon noir, de marque il en va de soit. Il s'arrêta devant son immense miroir à pied, et s'admira, conscient de sa beauté. Pourquoi n'était il pas tombé amoureux d'une fille, cela aurait été tellement plus facile, il était quasiment certain de pouvoir avoir n'importe quelle fille. Il secoua la tête doucement se disant qu'il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour penser à cela, et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

Draco se leva le lendemain aux environs de dix heures du matin, il s'étira précautionneusement, et ouvrit les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les épais rideaux de la pièce. Il s'assit sur le lit, et les draps blancs glissèrent sur lui, révélant son torse musclé et imberbe. Il se sentait un peu pâteux mais se leva malgré tout et pris une douche rapide.

Une fois habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine, et trouva sa mère entrain de boire un café noir. Il l'a salua rapidement, et sorti sans prendre de petit déjeuner, puisqu'il ne supportait pas le fait de manger le matin. Il devait parler aujourd'hui à Harry et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, ou du moins aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il ressentait au fond de lui un sentiment d'appréhension. Cette boule que l'on ressent au fond du ventre, qui vous tord les tripes, enserre votre cœur, et rend votre respiration légèrement sifflante.

Des sensations en somme bien désagréables, et comme Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de ce qui était désagréable il décida qu'il était hors de question qu'il passe toute la journée avec ces sensations là. Et comme le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de parler à Harry, il décida de le faire maintenant et tant pis si le brun était occupé ou qu'il était encore tôt pour une discussion importante.

C'est avec cette nouvelle résolution, qu'il grimpa dans sa voiture, en partance pour Inner London. Il arriva, dans la rue de la maison d'Harry, et gara sa luxueuse voiture de sport dans l'allée sous le regard envieux de certains banlieusards déjà réveillés en cette matinée de dimanche.

Il souffla un bon coup, vérifia que ces cheveux étaient toujours aussi impeccables avant de descendre. Il sonna deux fois, de manière brève, et attendit en se disant que tout allait se jouer pour lui dans cette maison. Au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit, et Draco retient son souffle, mais le relâcha aussitôt quand il aperçut une femme d'âge mure habillée d'un peignoir vert pistache. Celle-ci sembla étonnée de voir un inconnu aussi séduisant, devant le pas de sa porte, mais elle se reprit bien assez vite lorsqu'elle remarqua la voiture de luxe, et les vêtements tout aussi luxueux que portait le jeune homme.

- Bonjour, Madame. Je me présente Draco Malfoy, je suis un camarade de lycée d'Harry, dit le Serpentard sur un ton très aristocratique

- Oh ! Je suis enchantée. Je suis Pétunia Dursley, la tante d'Harry, répondit celle-ci visiblement ravie.

- Je m'excuse de venir ainsi à l'improviste, un dimanche matin, mais il s'agit d'une affaire assez urgente qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas attendre.

- Mais cela ne fait rien voyons.

- Pétunia, qui c'est ?, demanda une voie légèrement bourrue qui semblait provenir de l'intérieur de la maison.

- Un camarade de lycée d'Harry, mon chéri. Mais entre donc.

Bien que Pétunia, se soit comporté de manière tout à fin charmante avec lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de la trouver antipathique. Il entra néanmoins après avoir remercié la tante d'Harry de son hospitalité.

Il se retrouva dans le salon, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au décor qui l'entourait. L'endroit semblait très propre, et parfaitement bien rangé, au milieu de la pièce trônait un canapé noir en cuir et deux fauteuils semblable, ainsi qu'une table basse recouverte d'un napperon en dentelle. Sur la cheminé, étaient posé plusieurs photos représentant Pétunia, ainsi qu'un homme plutôt épais et un garçon franchement gros. D'autres photos étaient accrochées aux murs et Draco constata avec étonnement qu'il n'y en avait aucune du Griffondor.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question, puisque l'homme sur les photos s'avança vers lui, un immense sourire de commercial planté sur le visage. Il s'agissait, d'un homme atteignant environ la cinquantaine, bien en chair, un ventre rebondis de buveur de bière. Sa tête semblait être directement vissée sur ses épaules, puisqu'il n'avait quasiment pas de cou. Son visage rougeoyant était marqué par une énorme moustache quelque peu grisonnante et de petits yeux noirs porcins. Lui aussi était très antipathique à Draco, qui se força tout de même à lui rendre son sourire et à lui serrer la main.

Un troisième personnage fit son entrée, mais il ne s'agissait toujours pas d'Harry, mais du garçon des photos bien qu'il est bien grandit depuis l'époque où ces photos avaient été prises. Il semblait mesuré près d'1m87, et avait tout de l'armoire à glace, tellement il était massif. Draco lui trouva beaucoup de ressemblance avec Vernon, les mêmes yeux porcins, la même absence de coup, le même visage rougeoyant. Seul la couleur des cheveux différaient, ceux de Dudley étant blond foncé.

- Dudley, mon garçon, peut tu appeler Harry, s'il te plait, demanda Vernon sur un ton affectueux

- Pour toute réponse, Dudley grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais s'exécutât tout de même sous le regard suppliant de sa mère.

- Installes toi mon garçon, dit Vernon tout en s'asseyant avec sa femme. Alors comme cela tu vas à Poudlard, dans quelle section est tu ?

- Serpentard, répondit le blond

- Oh, fit Pétunia impressionnée. Elle savait que seuls les enfants des plus riches pouvaient accéder à cette section. Elle avait toujours rêvé du jour où Harry ramènerait une personne du rang de Draco à la maison, et ce jour venait enfin d'arriver.

Harry arriva à ce moment là, se demandant vraiment qu'est ce qu'il avait encore pu faire de mal. Ne remarquant pas tout de suite Draco, il demanda :

- Vous m'avez demandé de venir ?

- Mon garçon, tu as de la visite.

Harry regarda alors dans la direction de Draco, et lorsqu'il le vit, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Bonjour Harry, dit le blond qui commençait à se sentir nerveux

- Bonjour, répondit celui-ci encore sous le choc

- Enfin quels sont ces manières. Ne restes pas planté là. Va donc chercher quelque chose à boire pour ton invité, dit Pétunia sur un ton beaucoup moins charmant

- Toute de suite, tante Pétunia, se contenta de répondre Harry avant de disparaître vers la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, Harry s'adossa au plan de travail. Que venez faire Draco chez lui. Lui qui voulait l'éviter, c'était raté, mais il ne pouvait pas encore lui faire face, le souvenir du baiser étant encore trop présent. Il n'y avait cependant aucune possibilité de fuite, alors comme il avait affronté les gorilles de Draco, il y a longtemps, il décida d'affronter le blond. Il se calma un peu, puis sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange et une autre de jus de pomme, ainsi que des verres propres. Il mit le tout sur un plateau avant de se rediriger vers le salon. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil deux places aux cotés de son cousin.

La conversation tourna autour du métier du père de Draco, de Poudlard. Les Dursley ne cessaient d'harceler le jeune homme de questions, et semblaient de plus en plus impressionnés au fur et à mesure des réponses. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa tante, et vu les regards qu'elle lançait au Serpentard, il était évident qu'elle était tout à fait sous le charme du jeune homme. Et cela sembla être le cas de tout le monde, en effet la famille d'Harry buvait littéralement les paroles du blond, et ne cessait d'envoyer Harry chercher telle ou telle chose. Ce comportement désarçonna d'ailleurs complètement le Serpentard, même si il se garda de le montrer. Les Dursley semblaient traiter Harry comme un servant et lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui, bien qu'on sente qu'ils faisaient un effort pour le cacher, le ton était très souvent acerbe ou méprisant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les Dursley autorisèrent Draco à prendre congé, en compagnie d'Harry non sans lui avoir fait promettre de revenir les voir.

Les deux garçons ne s'étaient toujours pas adresser la parole, et lorsqu'ils furent enfin dehors, un silence gênant se mit en place.

- Harry, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Pas ici, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Viens avec moi, répondit le brun sur un ton neutre que Draco n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

Il le suivit néanmoins, en silence jusqu'à un petit parc, composé de deux balançoires, d'un petit toboggan, d'un tourniquet et de quelques bancs. Le parc était désert et, sans les rires et les cris des enfants, quelque peu austère également. Harry s'installa de travers sur un des bancs, imité par Draco, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se faire face, ce qui est beaucoup mieux pour parler.

Draco avait pensé à ce qu'il allait dire pendant tout le temps où il avait conduit mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant le fait accomplis il ne savait plus quoi dire. Heureusement pour lui Harry se décida à parler :

- Je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir embrassé

- T'excuser ?

- Oui, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Je sais bien que tu es hétéro, et moi aussi, mais tu étais très proche et je suis désolé

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est peut être toi qui a engagé le baiser mais j'y ai répondu. On était deux dans ce baiser.

- Je t'avoue que c'est une chose qui m'a beaucoup perturbé. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

- Pardon ?

- Harry, je dois te dire, que tu me plais beaucoup, fin tu m'attires vraiment, lâcha Draco rapidement

- Tu es gay ? demanda celui-ci, incrédule

- Non, répondit le blond

- Alors bi ?

- Non plus.

- Ben dis donc, tu es l'hétéro le plus homo que j'ai jamais vue, plaisanta le brun se sentant tout de même plus détendu depuis qu'il savait que Draco ne lui en voulait pas pour ce baiser.

- Sans doute, fit Draco avec un sourire. Plus sérieusement Harry, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Tu n'es pas gay toi, ni bi, je me trompe ?

- Non tu ne te trompes pas. Du moins je crois, je me sens vraiment perdu. J'ai toujours été hétérosexuel, ou du moins j'ai toujours cru l'être. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un autre garçon. Mais, je t'ai toujours trouvé beau, et je ne suis pas le seul, je veux dire tout le monde sait que tu es très beau. Et puis tu étais au dessus de moi, je me sentais vraiment bien avec toi, et tu étais vraiment très attirant. Sans savoir ce que je faisais, je me suis retrouvé à frôler tes lèvres, et tu as fermé les yeux, tu semblais attendre que cela, alors sans réfléchir je t'ai embrassé.

- Ecoute Harry, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me plais énormément, et je me contre fiche du fait que tu sois un garçon et que je sois censé être hétéro. J'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi et tant pis si ça fait de moi un homo ou un bi, je m'en fiche de toutes ces classifications, elles n'ont pas vraiment de sens pour moi en ce moment. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce dont toi tu as envie.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je crois… je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout clarifier. Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, tu ne m'as pas encore dis non et je comprend que tu puisses avoir besoin de temps, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, répondit celui en souriant de la même façon que le jour où ils étaient au Red-Rose Café.

Alors Harry, se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa pour la seconde fois de leur vie. Le baiser fut très doux, comme si Harry cherchait à faire passer toute sa reconnaissance travers ce geste. Ils se détachèrent, et Harry murmura un simple « merci », qui réchauffa le cœur du blond.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre **: Are you gonna be mine

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Pairing** : DM/HP

**Attention **: Cette fiction traite de relations homosexuels mais après sept chapitres vous l'avez surement compris

**NOte de l'auteure** : Hello tout le monde ! Alors voila cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai complétement disparut et cela doit faire bien autant de temps que je n'ai pas touché à cette fiction pour des raisons qui me sont propres. Cependant me voila revenu avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je tiens à m'excuser car ma Béta étant occupé avec le bac, elle est dans l'incapacité de corriger ce chapitre, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes . Voila encore une fois desolée pour mon retard et puis enjoy =D .

* * *

Chapitre 7

Dans un petit cimetière, de la ville de Londres, près d'une pierre tombale, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était assis, les yeux refermés sur ses pensées. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait, puisqu'il n'esquissait aucun mouvement, gardant les yeux hermétiquement clos, depuis des heures, immobile.

Sur la tombe à ses cotés, un bouquet de fleur de lys venait d'être déposé. Inscrit sur la pierre tombale, gravé dans la roche les prénoms de James et Lily Potter. En dessous la date fatidique ou la vie de leur fils, Harry avait tragiquement basculé, celle de leur mort.

A cette époque, Harry n'était âgé que de quatre ans, et bien que la plupart ces souvenirs soient floues, certaines images, certains bruits restaient indélébiles.

Le bruit des pneus qui crissent, le cri d'une femme qui hurle son nom, un bruit de klaxon, le visage crispé de son père, et celui marqué par la peur de sa mère qui se retourna pour le regarder une dernière fois.

Et puis plus rien, le noir complet jusqu'à son réveil dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il avait été le seul survivant, les passagers de l'autre voiture entrée en collision avec la leur ce jour là étaient morts sur le coup, tout comme ses parents. D'après ce qu'il savait, il s'agissait de deux adolescents qui avaient volés la voiture de leurs parents pour s'amuser, alors qu'ils avaient un peu trop bu.

Ca leur a avait été fatale.

Toute cette histoire remontait à près de 13 ans, mais la douleur et la rancœur restaient présente en lui, bien enfouie. Doucement, comme s'il se réveillait, Harry ouvra ses yeux ou l'on voyait apparaître tout la mélancolie qui l'habitait. Il regarda sa montre, il était bientôt midi.

Cela faisait près de quatre qu'il était là, assis sans bouger, sans parler. Il ne parlait jamais quand il se rendait sur la tombe de ses parents. Il savait que certaines personnes, avaient tendance à parler aux morts lorsqu'il se recueillait, mais lui il n'y arrivait pas. Comme ci le simple faite de le faire rendait tout cela plus réel, qu'il n'était capable de le supporté sans laisser ses sentiments remontaient à la surface. Il venait toujours seul aussi, même si Hermione et Ron lui avaient plusieurs fois proposé de l'accompagner.

Il poussa un profond soupire, et laissa son esprit vagabondé, se disant qu'à ce moment Hermione et Ron devaient être en cours de maths. Lui séchait pour pouvoir être là, il faisait ça chaque année depuis toujours.

Il referma les yeux, et se laissa aller, s'assoupissant légèrement. Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, complètement engourdi du faite qu'il se soit endormi assis. Il commençait un peu faire sombre autour de lui, il regarda sa montre, qui lui indiqua qu'il était près de 6 heures. Il se décida alors à partir, se relevant, et époussetant son jean. Après un dernier regard à la tombe, il quitta le cimetière.

Il s'apprêtait à renter, lorsqu'une voiture noire garé devant le cimetière attira son attention. C'était la même voiture de sport extrêmement luxueuse que possédait Draco. Et justement au moment même où Harry se faisait cette réflexion, le serpentard descendit de la voiture. Il s'approcha d'Harry, qui avait écarquillé les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Bonsoir, dit Draco d'une voie douce

- Qu'est que tu fous là ?, demanda celui, encore sous le choc.

- Je… Granger m'a dit que tu étais là. Je lui ai demandé parce que tu n'étais pas venu aujourd'hui et je ne savais pas vraiment ou tu étais. Et puis elle m'a dit, que tu étais au cimetière et que tu y passerais toute la journée. Alors je suis venue après les cours pour t'attendre.

Une pointe d'hésitation percée dans sa voie, et il avait l'air de se demandé s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en venant.

- Tu as fini les cours à quelle heure ?

- Bien à 14h45, répondit-il, étonné de cette question.

- Ça veut dire que tu es là depuis tout ce temps ?

- Euh… ouais, répondit Draco toujours incertain

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté, et un discret sourire vient illuminer ses traits jusqu'ici froids. L'attention de Draco l'avait touché.

- Merci, souffla-t-il

Celui-ci lui sourit en retour, et tous deux grimpèrent dans la voiture.

****

- C'est vraiment étonnant, dit Hermione

- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de si étrange que cela Granger, répondit Draco avec nonchalance

- Et bien Harry, n'aime pas qu'on l'approche ce jour là. Il ne nous a jamais laissé l'accompagner ou venir le chercher. Il a toujours dit qu'il voulait être seul.

- Et bien sans doute qu'hier il avait trop la flemme de marcher, dit Ron

- Mais bien sur Ron, répondit dédaigneusement la jeune fille.

Draco, Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur un banc devant le terrain de basket du lycée. C'était le lendemain du jour ou Draco avait raccompagné Harry chez lui, au retour du cimetière. Ils avaient une heure de permanence, et pendant qu'Harry et Blaise jouaient au basquet, les trois adolescents discutaient. Draco venait de leur dire qu'il avait raccompagné Harry et Hermione semblait choquée.

Plus loin un groupe de filles regardaient l'étrange trio avec jalousie. Elles enviaient Hermione de pouvoir discuter avec Draco. Ces trois là n'étaient pas vraiment devenus amis, mais ils leur arrivaient de discuter, parfois tout comme ils le faisaient avec Blaise ou Théodore. Harry lui était devenu très proche de Draco, et ce changement n'était absolument pas passé inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver devant ses amis, la partie de basket étant finie.

- Rien, seulement Ron qui vient de dire une connerie… Encore une fois, dit la jeune fille

- Hey, mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclame celui-ci furieux.

Harry lui éclata de rire, avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau sur les genoux d'Hermione et de boire deux gorgés. La cloche sonna, et la bande du aller en cours.

Après deux heures de maths éreintantes, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle de cours. Ron semblait complètement endormis, et quoi de plus étonnant puisqu'ils venaient d'étudier la géométrie dans l'espace.

- Franchement, à quoi cela va me servir de savoir faire des homothéties dans l'espace, demanda Ron en étouffant un bâillement

- Mais à plein de choses, répondit Hermione avec verve

- Comme quoi ?, demanda le rouquain en levant un sourcil

- Euh… peut-être pas dans la vie courante mais c'est bon savoir au moins pour ta culture général, finit- elle par dire après un cours instant d'hésitation.

- Ouais je me vois bien ressortir ça dans une conversation. Alors vous saviez que les homothéties dans l'espace conservent les angles, pouffa Ron

Harry rit également mais tenta de la camoufler à fin d'éviter de s'attirer les foudres de sa meilleure amie qui foudroyait Ron du regard. Seulement son rire ne passa pas inaperçu, et Hermione lui lança également un regard assassin avant de se diriger vers la sortie à grand pas. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la jeune fille. Celle-ci daigna s'arrêter une fois arriver aux grilles et se retourna vers Harry :

- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle à Harry toute sa colère semblant s'être envoler

- Oui, répondit le brun

- Très bien je t'accompagne alors ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée voir Erica.

- Ça marche

- Bon ben moi je vous laisse, dit Ron

Il leur dit au revoir, avant de se diriger vers une luxueuse voiture devant laquelle se tenait une jolie rouquine qui semblait l'attendre. Celle-ci en apercevant Harry, lui fit un signe de la main, puis monta dans la voiture après avoir réprimandé son frère pour son retard.

De leur coté Harry et Hermione marchèrent en direction de l'arrêt de bus, qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes du lycée.

Mhh, Harry en réalité si je t'accompagne ce n'est pas juste pour rendre visite à Erica, dit la jeune fille après quelque secondes de silence. Celui-ci la regarda perplexe et lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

La jeune fille tortilla le bas de sa jupe plissé, semblant hésité sur le choix des mots avant de se racler la gorge.

- Alors voila, je voudrais… je … je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et Malfoy, finit-elle par dire très vite.

- Pardon ? demanda le Griffondor en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

- Et bien je trouve votre relation étrange et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y a, dit la jeune qui avait retrouvé un peu de courage.

- Etrange !? c'est-à-dire ?, demanda Harry qui essayant de ne pas rougir se disant qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait entre Draco et lui.

- Enfin Harry, il y a quelques mois vous ne vous connaissiez même pas, puis tu le méprise et maintenant vous êtes extrêmement proche.

- Et qu'est ce qui à de si bizarre à cela, je veux dire je ne sais pas si tu sais mais cela s'appelle devenir amis.

- Oui, je sais. Répondit la jeune fille sans prendre la peine de relever l'ironie, ne souhaitant pas se quereller avec son ami. Mais je dois dire que le faite que tu l'es laisser te raccompagner et en quelque sorte te consoler après le cimetière m'étonne. Je veux dire on se connaît depuis toujours et tu ne m'as jamais laissé t'approcher ce jour là.

- Mais…

- Oh Harry, je ne te reproche rien, se dépêcha-t-elle de rajouter en voyant que son ami s'apprêtait à se justifier. Mais je veux juste dire que cela m'étonne que vous soyez devenu si proches si vite au point que tu lui fasses confiance à se point.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus, et s'assirent sur le banc en bois en attendant celui-ci. Harry semblait plonger dans ces pensées, et Hermione le fixait, anxieuse, sentant qu'il se préparait à lui dire quelque chose d'important. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme la regarda, et elle lui fit un sourire, très léger mais celui-ci sembla le convaincre de parler.

- J'ai embrassé Draco, dit- il

Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma avant de la rouvrir.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, souffla-t-elle étonnée

- Moi non plus quand je l'ai embrassé, sourit le jeune homme

- Et comment a-t-il réagit ? demanda celle-ci

- Bien, il a répondu à mon baiser. C'était le jour ou on est allée en dehors de la ville ensemble. Il me courait après pour se venger parce que je l'avais poussé dans l'eau et il s'est retrouvé au dessus de moi. Alors je me suis rendu compte à quel point il est beau et je l'ai embrassé.

- Tu n'en t'étais pas rendu compte avant. Pourtant sa beauté est l'une des premières choses que l'on remarque, le taquina la jeune fille avec un sourire

- Oui mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de regarder les garçons.

- Oh, en effet. Et que c'est il passé par la suite

- J'étais assez perturbé donc je pensais l'éviter mais il a débarqué chez les Dursley, le jour suivant. D'ailleurs les Dursley l'adorent. On a discuté et il m'a avoué être attiré par moi.

- Il est gay ?

- Non, du moins, je suis le premier garçon auquel il pense de la sorte, répondit le jeune homme en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Et toi tu es gay ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment, je t'avoue que je suis assez perdu en ce moment, dit-il incertain.

- Je comprends, c'est sure que cela doit être déroutant mais je suis contente que tu m'en parlé.

- Je suis content de t'en avoir parlé aussi, dit Harry en lui souriant franchement. Viens on y va il y a le bus.

Après une quinzaine de minutes passées dans le bus, les deux amis arrivèrent devant la devanture du Red-Rose café. Harry, poussa la porte faisant teinter la cloche dans un bruit familier. Il laissa Hermione passé devant, et la regarda se diriger vers le comptoir, derrière lequel Erica était installé entrain de lire une revue. Il lui fit un signe de la main, laissant Hermione discutait avec elle, et se rendit à la salle qui servait de vestiaires. Il se changea rapidement abandonnant son uniforme de Poudlard au profit d'un jean, d'un T-shirt et du tablier rose et rouge du café. Il retourna alors dans la salle, et trouva Erica et Hermione entrain de discuter atour d'un chocolat chaud.

Harry commença à laver les verres sales, se disant qu'au moins tant qu'Hermione serait là, il aurait un peu la paix puisqu'Erica serait occupée. Mais c'était sans compter sur le tempérament quelque peu exubérant de la jeune femme qui estimait ne pas avoir eu droit à son bonjour. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle sauta au coup du garçon, qui de surprise lâcha un des verres qui se brisa, mais Erica ne sembla pas s'en formalisé puisqu'elle lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue tout en riant.

- Franchement Erica t'as quel âge ?, demanda Harry en poussant un soupir bruyant. N'obtenant de celle-ci comme toute réponse qu'un énorme sourire éclatant, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se baisser pour ramasser les morceaux de verres.

- Comment va ton ami le beau blond, demanda-t-elle à la place regardant Harry jeter les morceaux de verres dans la poubelle. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Hermione, se demandant si elle avait parlé de quoi que se soit à Erica, mais celle-ci le rassura en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Rassuré, il se contenta de répondre sur un ton peu concerné

- Bien. Si tu le permets j'ai du travail alors j'y retourne.

- Oh là là, ce que tu peux être sérieux des fois, dit elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement.

- Bon ben moi je dois vous laissez. Erica j'ai été ravie de discuter avec toi, dit Hermione en prenant son sac.

- Moi aussi ma petite Hermione, revient plus souvent, dit Erica en lui souriant

- A bientôt Harry, continua la jeune fille

- A plus 'Mione

Après le départ d'Hermione, Erica retourna à son siège derrière la caisse enregistreuse mais non sans avoir d'abord mouillé Harry, salie trois verres, planté quelques bisous sur la joue du brun, l'avoir décoiffé et pris une photo de lui qu'elle rajouta à sa collection de photos d'Harry en tablier. C'est très fatigué, qu'Harry termina sa demi-journée de travail mais heureux tout de même car même s'il ne le montrait pas il adorait Erica et son caractère qu'il trouvait rafraichissant chez une adulte.

Il arriva chez les Dursley, en espérant pouvoir les éviter et monter s'isoler dans sa chambre. Il devait être 19h30, et c'était l'heure à laquelle Pétunia servait le diner tous les jours, diner auquel bien évidement Harry n'assistait jamais. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et arriva jusqu'à l'escalier sans croiser aucun membre de la famille mais à peine eut-il posé le pied sur la première marche, qu'il fut fit interpeller par Vernon.

- Mon garçon, commença Vernon avec sa voix grave. Vient dans le salon.

Sur ces simples mots, il se dirigea vers le salon ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier qu'Harry le suivait. Celui-ci s'exécuta se demandant que pouvait bien lui vouloir son oncle. Installé sur le fauteuil en cuir, Pétunia se tenait droite, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, regardant fixement devant elle. L'oncle Vernon, s'installa à ses cotés. Harry sut alors que l'heure était grave, puisque les Dursley prenaient la peine de ne pas manger à l'heure habituelle pour parler avec lui, il se planta devant eux ne préférant pas s'asseoir. M. Dursley ne sembla pas s'en formalisé puisqu'il prit la parole tout de suite.

- Ce samedi nous invitons ma sœur et son mari à diner, ainsi que les Carleen, nos voisins d'en face.

- Oh ! je vois et tu voudrais que je disparaisse, dit Harry en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Et bien non, je voudrais justement que tu sois là, dit l'oncle Vernon qui devoir dire ces mots semblaient clairement écorchés.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry incrédule. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'être là au cours des diners quelque peu mondains que donnaient les Dursley.

- Oui, et nous souhaiterions également que tu invites ton ami Draco Malfoy, rajouta Pétunia qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

Harry eu un petit rire désabusé, comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que les Dursley avaient souhaité qu'il soit là pour lui-même. Il pensait être totalement immunisé contre tout espoir concernant sa famille d'accueille. Il se reprit rapidement et se contenta de dire : « je lui en parlerais » avant de tourner les talons.

C'est la mort dans l'âme, que le lendemain Harry se dirigea vers Draco qui se tenait adossé à son casier entouré par ses amis. Il l'observa quelques instants, son attitude nonchalante, se tenant avec grâce, l'habituelle expression d'ennui peinte sur le visage, captivant par les rares mots qu'il prononçait son auditoire.

Le brun souffla un bout coup, espérant secrètement que Draco refuserait l'invitation des Dursley qu'il allait lui transmettre avant d'attirer son attention par un geste de la main. Celui-ci le remarqua lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de quitter ses amis sans prendre la peine de leur dire pourquoi il partait.

- Bonjour, dit-il

- Salut, répondit Harry commençant à se sentir quelque peu nerveux.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci. Ecoutes les Dursley font un diner samedi et ils souhaiteraient que tu viennes.

- Oh, et bien j'en serais ravie si bien sur ça ne te dérange pas

- Non du tout, au contraire, dit Harry en se forçant à sourire. Bon ben je dois y aller j'ai cours. A plus.

- Au revoir, répondit Draco quelque peu surpris par l'attitude fuyante du brun.

La semaine défila rapidement au plus grand dame d'Harry qui appréhendait énormément la venue de cette soirée.

Il se retrouva cependant au samedi matin, jour fatidique sans avoir pu se préparer mentalement. Il se força tout de même à sortir de son lit, et a descendre dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Il trouva la tante Pétunia aux fourneaux, stressée comme elle l'était toujours lorsqu'elle invitait des gens à manger chez elle.

De son coté l'oncle Vernon était attablé devant un café fumant, alors que Dudley dormait encore à moitié devant son chocolat chaud. A peine avait-il eu le temps le temps de prendre un bout de pain, que Pétunia lui dressa la liste des corvées qu'il aurait à faire en vue de préparer le diner de ce soir.

La journée fut longue et fatigante et ce n'est qu'à 19 heures après des heures de travail, que Pétunia Dursley envoya Harry se changer. Elle lui ordonna de mettre sa chemise noire, la plus présentable selon elle et que bien sur Harry avait payé avec l'argent qu'il gagnait en travaillant au Red-Rose café.

Une fois changé, il descendit rejoindre les Dursley dans le salon, qui pour l'occasion avaient ressorti leur plus beaux vêtements. Quelques instants plus tard, la sonnette se fit entendre annonçant la venue des premiers invités. Il s'agissait des Carleen, les voisins d'en face des Dursley. Un couple dont le fils déjà adulte était à la marine et qui fréquentaient la même paroisse que les Dursley.

Les deux familles entretenaient au-delà des relations amicales d'apparence une sorte de rivalité et les Dursley comptaient bien les impressionné par la présence de Draco ce soir. A peine c'étaient ils installés que la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Cette fois- ci il s'agissait de Mirabelle Edwards la sœur cadette de Vernon et sa famille.

Mirabelle était de trois ans plus jeune que son frère, mais contrairement à lui elle ne possédait pas la même silhouette pleine et trapue caractérisée par une absence de cou. Au contraire, la femme était plutôt élancée, avec un cou gracile, une taille fine et une généreuse poitrine. Une chevelure épaisse et brune tirant vers le blond encadrait son visage, marqué pas une bouche bien dessiné et un nez quelque peu crochu. La seule ressemblance physique entre le frère et la sœur était les yeux bruns aux allures porcines.

Elle avait épousé, George Edwards un riche concessionnaire. Grand, brun, bien bâtit, il possédait de grands yeux noisettes qui éclairait son visage quelque peu sinistre.

De leur union était née une jeune fille, Elynor Edwards, dix huit ans et très bizarrement avec les parents qu'elle avait, elle possédait un physique très avantageux. Grande, mince, de grands yeux noisettes tirant vers le vert, de long cheveux blond légèrement ondulé, un sourire charmeur et un visage en cœur. C'est ce qu'on appelait les mystères de la génétique.

Les trois familles s'installèrent dans le salon, et les conversations s'animèrent entre les convives. Harry, lui, assis dans un coin ce faisant tout petit, jetait des regards frénétiques à sa montre attendant la venue du Serpentard. C'est à ce moment là que justement le jeune aristocrate arriva, encore plus élégant que d'habitude, un bouquet de fleur à la main droite et une bouteille de vin rouge à l'autre, il adressa un rapide sourire à Harry. Cependant le jeune garçon ne prit pas la peine de le lui rendre, trop occupé à regarder la manière avec laquelle Elynor mangeait Draco du regard. Une manière qui selon Harry ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Voila c'est terminé pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Bisous et à très bientot (j'espère XD)


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre**: Are you gonna be mine

**Auteur**: Miss Nothing

**Disclamer**: Les personnages, ainsi que certains lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling (mais je ne vous apprend rien)

**Note de l'Auteur:** Salut à toutes (et à tous, on ne sait jamais). Je sais,je sais, ça fait un loooooong moment que je n'ai pas mis de nouveaux chapitres et ceci pour divers raisons qui ont fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps, puis plus l'inspiration. Je voudrais donc m'excuser au près de toutes les personnes qui aiment cette fiction et qui ont attendu la suite avec patience. Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes vos reviews, sachez que c'est ce qui m'a incité à m'y remettre. Donc voila enfin la suite, en espèrant vraiment quelle vous plaira.

Je tiens également à m'excuser s'il y a des fautes dans le texte, c'est parce que ma beta reader est aux abonnées absents pour le moment et que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Voilà, tout ce que j'avais à dire, donc gros bisous à toutes (tous ?) et bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Draco était arrivé chez les Dursley. Son entrée avait fait forte impression, habillé avec beaucoup de goût, extrêmement poli, offrant un vin couteux, parlant avec grâce, il respirait la noblesse. Sans oublier son nom : Malfoy, qui a lui seul avait suffit à garder les hôtes des Dursley silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

Les Dursley étaient ravis, ils avaient eu au delà même de l'effet qu'ils espéraient avoir en invitant Draco à leur table. Les invités étaient ravis eux aussi de pouvoir converser avec une personne de son rang. Seul Harry ne semblait pas aussi ravi que les autres et la cause de son manque d'enthousiasme se prénommait Elynor. Depuis l'arrivé du Serpentard, elle n'avait cessé de le dévisager ouvertement, souriant d'un air charmeur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions vis-à-vis du blond. Elle qui semblait quelque peu endormie au début de la soirée, lançant des regards ennuyés en direction de la fenêtre, comme si elle espérait pouvoir s'échapper par là, était maintenant assise parfaitement droite et participait activement à la conversation.

Tante Pétunia se leva au bout de quelque instants, faisant signe à Harry de la suivre. Celui-ci s'exécuta en se disant que même avec Draco ici, il n'allait pas échapper à la corvée de servir les invitées. Il suivit sa tante dans la cuisine et celle-ci lui indiqua les assiettes en fine porcelaine, posées sur le plan de travail, ainsi que les couverts pour qu'il aille les disposer sur la table. Il s'en chargea rapidement, puis s'occupa des verres, du sel, du pain, de l'eau et du vin. Pendant ce temps tante Pétunia continuait de s'activer aux fourneaux pour les derniers préparatifs.

Les invités furent alors conviés à prendre place autour de la table joliment dressée par les soins d'Harry. L'oncle Vernon fut placé au bout de table, la place d'honneur, celle qui revenait au maitre de maison. A sa droite était assise la tante Pétunia. Les autres invités adultes étaient assis plus ou moins près. Les adolescents quand à eux étaient assis du coté opposé. Draco et Dudley étaient côte à côte, Elynor en face de Draco et Harry à ses cotés. Mais pour l'instant le Gryfondor n'était pas encore assis, non le jeune brun se chargeait de servir les invités. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il prit enfin place et commença à manger rapidement sachant qu'il devrait bientôt se lever de nouveau pour continuer le service. Il trouva Elynor et Draco en pleine discussion.

- Alors comme cela tu vas à Poudelard ?, demanda la jeune fille avec intérêt

- Oui, répondit Draco en souriant.

- Et à quelle maison appartiens-tu ?

Le système des maisons de Poudelard était très connu, même de ceux qui ne fréquentaient pas l'établissement.

- A Serpentard, répondit le blond avec une pointe de fierté évidente dans la voie.

- Waouh, s'extasia la jeune fille. C'est la section des enfants les plus riches de la ville, non ?

- Si c'est bien cela, fanfaronna Draco en jetant un regard en biais à Harry, comme si c'était lui qu'il espérait impressionner par cette information.

- Tu dois en avoir des admiratrices, beau comme tu es, continua Elynor qui au fur et à mesure de la conversation devenait de moins en moins subtile.

- C'est possible, répondit Draco avec nonchalance

- Et ta petite amie doit faire beaucoup d'envieuses, lança Elynor l'air de rien

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie, dit l'héritier des Malfoy

- Non, ce n'est pas possible !!!!, s'exclama Elynor. Un garçon comme toi doit forcément avoir une copine.

- Sans doute, répondit le blond que toute cette conversation commençait à ennuyer. Il décida alors de changer de sujet. « Tu dois connaître Harry depuis longtemps étant donné que vous êtes voisin ? »

- Pas vraiment, répondit la jeune fille légèrement mécontente du changement de sujet. C'est la première fois que le garçon rebelle de la famille Dursley est convié à l'un de leur diner.

- Harry ? Un rebelle ???, d'étonna l'aristocrate

- Oui, dit Elynor en jetant un regard furtive, quelque peu méprisant au brun assis à ses cotés. Tu ne lui as pas raconté Harry ? Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très valorisant.

Harry se renfrogna, il connaissait évidement sa réputation dans le quartier, celle d'un petit voyou, ingrat, qui ne respectait absolument pas sa famille d'accueil. C'était les Dursley eux même qui avait lancé la rumeur, qui leur permettait d'expliquer pourquoi Harry ne faisait jamais parti ni des diners ni des sorties.

Ainsi, si Harry, enfant, n'accompagnait pas les Dursley au zoo, c'était parce qu'il était punit pour avoir insulté son oncle. Plus tard si Harry n'était pas présent à un diner mondain donné par les Dursley, c'était parce qu'il vagabondait dans les rues avec sa bande de voyou. La rumeur reprise par le voisinage, c'était intensifiée, faisant d'Harry presque un délinquant juvénile que tout le monde évitait comme la peste.

Bien sûr le fait de n'avoir jamais vu Harry faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, n'empêchait absolument pas les voisins de croire dur comme fer aux élucubrations qu'ils proféraient. Ainsi Harry avait passé une enfance solitaire, sa seule amie était Hermione, qui avait eu l'intelligence suffisante à l'époque de ne pas croire tout ce qui se disait, et Harry lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant.

Ne souhaitons pas répondre à cela, Harry se leva sans un mot et commença à débarrasser les convives.

Le repas continua ainsi, les convives discutaient, Dudley s'empiffrait, Elynor fleuretait avec Draco et Harry assurait le service sans un mot. Une fois qu'ils eurent achevé de diner, les adultes passèrent au salon ou Pétunia leur servit du café, tandis que les plus jeunes sortirent dans le jardin. Harry lui fila d'abord à la cuisine ou il débarrassa les plats des restes avant de les mettre dans le lave vaisselle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il sortit dans le jardin à son tour. Il trouva Dudley seul, assis sur les marches de la maison entrain de fumer une cigarette.

- Ou sont Draco et Elynor ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son cousin.

- Celui-ci ricana d'un air entendu avant de dire d'une voie quelque peu admirative.

- Il est vraiment très fort Draco, il a réussi à avoir Elynor, la plus belle fille du quartier en une soirée alors que tous les mecs d'ici essayent de sortir avec elle sans succès depuis des années. Franchement chapeau bas.

- Réussi à avoir Elynor, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Et puis ou sont ils passés ? demanda le brun qui commençait à ressentir quelque chose qui pouvait facilement s'apparenter à de la jalousie.

- Non vraiment très fort, faudra qu'il me dise comment il a fait, continua Dudley sans plus se préoccuper d'Harry

Celui-ci agacé, partit à la recherche des deux adolescents tout seul et il n'eut pas à les chercher longtemps. Harry fit le tour de la maison, arrivé au jardin situé à l'arrière de celle-ci, il s'arrêta net. Devant lui adossé à un mur se trouvait Draco, Elynor littéralement collé à lui un sourire séducteur fiché sur les lèvres. Ne souhaitant pas en voir plus, le garçon rebroussa chemin, se sentant complètement trahi. A peine fut il arrivé à la porte de la maison que celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant passé les Dursley accompagnés de leurs invités.

Madame Edwards appela alors sa fille en criant. Au bout de quelques instants celle-ci apparut en compagnie de Draco, sous le regard fière de sa mère qui pensait qu'elle avait réussit à séduire le jeune homme, et celui quelque peu amère de Pétunia qui regrettait que Dudley ne soit pas une fille. Après quelques salutations, tous reprirent la route de leur maison, excepté Draco qui souhaitait rester pour parler un peu à Harry qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vu.

Les Dursley invitèrent Draco à prendre un dernier café et celui-ci leur dit qu'il voulait d'abord parler à Harry qu'il avait vu disparaître du coté gauche de la maison après le départ des convives. Il le trouva assis par terre, le regard perdu au loin et il pensa qu'il était extrêmement beau, ainsi seulement éclairé par les faibles rayons de la lune. Il s'approcha doucement, et s'installa à ses cotés.

- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue ce soir, finit-il par dire, brisant le silence quelque peu tendu qui c'était installé

- Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais manqué, répondit Harry sans le regarder

- Pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, demanda Draco, incrédule

- Oh ! Je t'en prie ne joue pas à l'innocent. Tu n'as pas du t'ennuyer ce soir. Elynor s'est bien occupé de toi, dit Harry sur un ton accusateur

- Je ne vois pas du tout ou tu veux en venir !!!

- C'est cela oui. Je vous ai vu derrière la maison, littéralement collé l'un à l'autre. Tu ne vas pas prétendre que vous étiez juste entrain de discuter.

- Parfaitement on discutait. Mais tu ne seras pas un peu jaloux ? demanda Draco avec un petit sourire satisfait

- Pas du tout !!! Mais toi tu n'es qu'un menteur, tu as dit que c'était moi qui te plaisait.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas menti ! Mais c'est toi qui souhaitais attendre, répondit Draco que pour la première fois de sa vie Harry voyait perdre son sang froid

- Et c'est comme cela que tu m'attends, en allant te consoler dans les bras d'une autre fille !!!

- Non mais je pourrais effectivement le faire, au moins Elynor est sure qu'elle veut être avec moi et ne joue pas avec mes sentiments.

- C'est une menace, ne crois pas me faire peur ! Et puis moi je joue avec tes sentiments ??

- Bien sur, tu m'embrasses, puis tu me dis que tu ne sais pas si je te plais et que tu veux attendre puis tu m'embrasses à nouveau et enfin tu te comportes avec moi comme un simple ami, il faudrait savoir…

- De toute façon tout cela t'es bien égal, je n'ai été qu'une nouvelle expérience pour toi et apparemment cela t'es passé. Si tu veux sortir avec Elynor fait le, je m'en contre fou, dit Harry avec mauvaise foi.

Et sur ces mots Harry se releva furieux avec la ferme intention de rentrer mais il fut arrêter par Draco qui s'était levé a son tour. Il se sentit plaqué avec brutalité contre le mur, avant de sentir le corps de Draco se pressait contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, puis Draco se pencha vers Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa alors avec passion, une passion quelque peu brutale comme de celles qui nous prennent dans l'urgence quand la peur de perdre quelque chose de précieux nous domine. Meurtrissant légèrement ses lèvres, il le força à entrouvrir la bouche pour y glisser sa langue.

Le baiser s'intensifia encore plus et Draco gémit doucement en se disant que c'était si bon d'embrasser Harry, que cela lui avait tellement manqué. Harry de son coté, ne pensait plus à rien sauf à répondre à ce baiser enflammé, avec la même urgence, le même désir brulant. Enhardit, Draco glissa sa main le long du torse du brun, avant de tirer sur sa chemise pour la faire sortir du pantalon, il glissa alors sa main sous celle-ci et la posa brusquement sur le ventre plat d'Harry. Celui-ci frissonna au contact des doigts quelques peu froids du blond sur sa peau chaude et contracta instinctivement les muscles de son ventre. Draco remonta sa main le long de l'abdomen du garçon complètement abandonné dans ses bras. Effleurant la peau douce, jusqu'à arriver au torse imberbe de celui-ci. Il refit alors le chemin inverse appuyant plus franchement, épousant la forme des abdos, glissant un doigt dans le nombril, caressant le fin duvet de poil situé au bas du ventre, faisant gémir Harry qui serrait entre ses mains les pans de la chemise du blond.

Les deux corps se rapprochèrent encore plus, et Harry sentit l'érection de son ami contre sa cuisse et se dit que celui-ci devait sentir la sienne contre son aine. Il repoussa alors très légèrement Draco, tout en gardant ses mains agrippées aux pans de sa chemise. En réponse, l'héritier des Malfoy posa son menton sur l'épaule du brun, reprenant son souffle. Le souffle chaud dans son cou fit frissonner Harry qui n'osa pas bougé d'un centimètre. Draco esquissa un sourire, avant de murmurer à l'oreille du Gryfondor.

- Elynor ne m'intéresse pas du tout Harry, et je crois que je viens de t'en donner la preuve mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse je ne peux pas rester dans le doute tu comprends ?

- Harry se contenta de hocher la tête alors que Draco retirait sa main de sous sa chemise et d'éloignait un peu de lui comme pour le laisser reprendre ses esprits.

- Je… J'ai… c'est vrai je suis jaloux d'Elynor, finit par dire Harry. Et, … et tu… tu m'intéresses vraiment et je pense que … fin je te considère bien plus que comme un simple ami.

- Est-ce que cela veux dire que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

- Je crois… enfin non. J'en suis sure, dit Harry en regardant Draco dans les yeux. En voyant celui-ci s'approchait de nouveau de lui avec l'intention de reprendre ou ils avaient laissé les choses, il l'arrêta des mains. Je pense que l'on devrait arrêter pour ce soir. Ça serait fâcheux de se faire attraper par les Dursley. D'ailleurs ils doivent être entrain de se demander ou tu es passé.

- Tu as raison, viens rentrons, dit Draco

- Attends, l'arrêta Harry

- Quoi ?

- Ma chemise, je devrais peut-être la remettre dans mon pantalon

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux dit Draco en souriant.

Après un dernier café pris en compagnie des Dursley, Draco rentra chez lui. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres d'Harry, alors que celui-ci le raccompagna à la porte. Ce dernier finit de ranger la maison, et monta rapidement se coucher. Il ôta sa chemise, et son pantalon et enfila un large t-shirt qui avait autrefois appartenu à Dudley avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond peinant à trouver le sommeil après cette étrange soirée. Une pensée ne cessé de lui revenir, il sortait désormais avec Draco. C'était incroyable, et si soudain. Bien sur ces derniers temps il s'était sentit plutôt attiré par le blond, et puis de voir Elynor lui tourner autour l'avait rendu jaloux. Sans parler du faite qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre. Il se demanda quand il avait commencé à être autant attiré par le garçon.

Le mot garçon résonna en lui, était-il devenu homosexuel ? Ou peut être bisexuel ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse au par avant, Draco était son tout premier petit copain. Il se demanda également quelle attitude il devait adopter vis-à-vis de lui au lycée. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'afficher avec lui comme petit copain, les gens étaient intolérant surtout par rapport à l'homosexualité. Et puis qu'allait penser Théodore, il croyait surement que si Harry l'avait rejeté c'était parce qu'il était hétérosexuel, comment allait il réagir en apprenant qu'il n'était pas si hétéro que cela et qu'en plus il sortait avec un de ses amis. Décidément trop de questions se posaient aux quelles Harry n'avait pas de réponse, et ce n'est que quand les premiers rayons du soleil virent éclairer le ciel qu'il réussi à s'en dormir.

Lundi matin, soit deux jours après la soirée donné par les Dursley, Harry sortit sans bruit de la maison et se dirigea comme toujours vers celle d'Hermione, ou celle-ci l'attendrait surement avec un livre à la main. Seulement ce matin Harry se sentait particulièrement stressé, et pour cause c'était la première fois depuis samedi qu'il reverrait Draco. Cette pensée lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre, et il ne cessait de se passer la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Comme prévu il trouva Hermione plongée dans un livre, et ils marchèrent ensembles jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus. La jeune fille remarqua l'air quelque peu étrange de son ami, mais se garda bien de faire une quelconque remarque. Une fois aux grilles de Poudelard, ils pressèrent quelque peu le pas pour avoir le temps de se rendre à leur casier avant la sonnerie. Ils rencontrèrent Ron en route mais aucune trace de Draco, se qui dans un certain sens soulagea Harry.

La matinée se passa sans encombre, et s'est insouciant qu'Harry se rendit en compagnie de ses amis à la cafétéria. Seulement à peine avaient-ils eu le temps de franchir le pas des grandes portes en bois, qu'ils tombèrent sur la bande d'adolescent la plus populaire de l'établissement : les Serpentards de dernière année, la bande de Draco. Alors que Ron et Hermione firent un vague geste de la main en direction de Blaise et de Théo, Harry lui s'arrêta en face de leur leader, incertain de la marche à suivre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond décida pour lui. Il lui fit un léger sourire, qu'il accompagna d'un bonjour, en somme un salut similaire à tous ceux qu'il lui avait adressé depuis qu'ils étaient amis. Harry le lui rendit rapidement avant de reprendre sa route quelque peu déçu malgré tout, bien que soulagé. Cependant au moment où il passa à coté de son petit ami secret, celui-ci lui prit la main pendant une seconde, avant de partir sans se retourner.

Le reste de la journée passa plus ou moins rapidement dépendant du point de vue de qui on se plaçait. Ainsi selon Hermione, cette journée de cours tout aussi passionnants les uns que les autres c'était achevé rapidement tandis que Ron avait eu l'impression d'avoir perdu au moins vingt ans de sa vie à l'en croire en seulement cette journée de cours.

C'est seul qu'Harry sortit du lycée, bien après tous les élèves, Hermione et Ron étant déjà partit après qu'il leur ait demandé de ne pas l'attendre. Il était allé dire bonjour à Lupin et prendre de ses nouvelles, la conversation dura dix bonnes minutes, et lorsqu'Harry se rendit à son casier, les couloirs étaient déserts. Harry composa rapidement la combinaison de son cadenas, tout en sifflotant les premières notes de « Kryptonite » il prit les livres dont il avait besoin pour faire ses devoirs ce soir. Alors qu'il avait bientôt finit, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, pensant que c'était Remus qui avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose il se retourna vers lui.

- T'as oublié de me dire quelque chose Remus ?

- Mais ce n'était pas Remus, mais plutôt un grand garçon blond aux allures d'ange.

- Draco ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore là ? demanda Harry surpris ne pensant plus voir le Serpentard de la journée.

- Je t'attendais, et j'avais fini par désespéré, répondit l'héritier des Malfoy avec nonchalance.

Il se rapprocha doucement du Gryfondor comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, posa avec la même douceur sa main sur la hanche du garçon avant de l'embrasser sans brusquerie, lui laissant l'occasion de refuser le baiser. Face à toutes ses précautions, Harry comprit que Draco souhaitait savoir s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis samedi, alors pour le rassurer, il se colla au blond et approfondit le baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils finirent par se décoller, tout en restant à proximité l'un de l'autre et Draco offrit à Harry un sourire chaleureux, ce qui était plutôt rare de la part du garçon, et fit sourire le brun à son tour.

- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?, finit par demander Draco

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit Harry en fermant son casier

- Et tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, je pensais passer voir Hermione mais ce n'est pas encore sur, dit le jeune homme en se passant une main dans ses cheveux

- Bien. Parfait même, répondit Draco avec un sourire satisfait

- Pourquoi cela ? répondit le brun intrigué

- Parce que j'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi. Comme ça tu verras ou je vis et puis on pourra discuter, on n'a pas encore parlé de ce qui se passe entre nous.

- D'accord, fit Harry légèrement incertain

Les deux garçons sortirent ensemble de l'imposant établissement et se rendirent vers la voiture noire de Draco garée dans le parking à l'extérieur des grilles. Une fois à bord, Draco conduit en direction du district de Kingston et Chelsea pour arriver ensuite au quartier de Nothing Hill ou il s'arrêta devant la plus belle maison qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Impressionné, il suivit Draco en silence lorsque celui-ci descendit de la voiture et sonna à l'imposante porte de la maison à l'architecture victorienne. Au bout de quelques instants un majordome vint ouvrir la porte et inclina la tête au passage de Draco et Harry en disant d'une voix ou perçait un très léger accent français.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Draco.

- Bonsoir Philipe, répondit Draco sans lui lancer un regard

- Bonsoir Monsieur ? demanda alors le Majordome en se tournant vers Harry

- Appelez moi juste Harry je vous prie sinon je ne me sentirais pas alaise, répondit celui-ci en faisant un sourire embarrassé.

- Entendu, répondit le vielle homme en inclinant de nouveau la tête.

Les deux adolescents montèrent rapidement les marches de l'imposant escalier en marbre passant dans des couloirs richement décoré qui laissèrent Harry sans voie avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois que Draco ouvrit en disant « voici ma chambre ». Harry rentra et regarda autour de lui, et il avait beau regarder de tous les cotés mais il ne se trouvait pas dans une chambre. Mais plutôt dans un élégant salon.

Au milieu de la pièce trônait un canapé et deux fauteuils blanc immaculé ainsi qu'une table basse en verre sur laquelle était déposait un vase en cristal contenant des roses aussi blanches que le canapé. Une imposante bibliothèque couvrait deux murs entiers, recelant une impressionnante collection de livres. Il y avait également une table et deux chaises en bois peint en blanc. Des tableaux recouvraient les autres murs, et ici et là étaient posés des bibelots qui semblaient être de grande valeurs.

- Viens, passons dans la chambre, dit Draco satisfait de l'air impressionné qu'affichait son invité.

Harry comprit alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le salon personnel de Draco et il le traversa à la suite du blond qui ouvrit une autre porte. Enfin il pénétra dans la chambre de son nouvel petit ami. Son regard se posa d'abord sur le grand lit pour deux personne dont le couvre lit était en soie noire. Puis sur le miroir de pied, dont le cadre était noire aussi, puis sur la télé écran plat encastré dans le mur en face du lit, sur le bureau design sur lequel était posé un ordinateur portable, sur les diverses consoles de jeux rangés dans un meuble près du bureau, sur la vitrine qui contenait une quantité imposante de bande dessinés, puis sur un petit couloir au sol parqué qui devait mené au dressing et enfin sur la porte au fond de l'immense pièce qui était resté entrouverte laissant voir se qui semblait être la salle de bain. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, Draco était extrêmement riche bien plus que ce qu'Harry avait pu s'imaginer et tout ce luxe le mis mal à l'aise.

- Cela ne t'embête pas si je fume, demanda Draco tirant Harry de se rêverie

- Non pas du tout, dit celui-ci en faisant un vague geste de la main

- Assied toi, lui dit l'héritier Malfoy tout en sortant une Black devil vanille du tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Harry s'installa sur le bout du lit, n'osant pas faire un geste et regarda Draco s'assoir en tailleur sur celui-ci après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

- Harry, je suis conscient que ce qui se passe entre nous est allé assez vite et puis c'est tout nouveau pour toi et pour moi aussi, c'est pour cela que je tenais à ce qu'on parle.

- Je sais, répondit Harry en hochant la tête

- Est-ce que tu es bien sur de vouloir être avec moi, demanda alors le blond en plongeant ses yeux gris froids dans les siens.

- Oui, répondit fermement Harry quelque peu surpris d'être aussi sur de lui

- Très bien, alors on doit parler de quelque chose. On est tout les deux des garçons et je voudrais savoir ce que tu comptes faire au sujet des autres.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais bien sur le dire à mes amis. Pas tout de suite parce que je ne me sens pas encore près. Mais je ne veux pas que les Dursley soient au courant, ils seraient capable de me mettre à la porte ce qui serait très embêtant tout de même alors je te demanderais qu'on soit très discret. En réalité en dehors de tes propres amis et des miens je souhaiterais que personne ne soit au courant. Je n'ai pas honte, j'assume ce que je suis mais les nouvelles vont vite et cela pourrait arriver aux oreilles des Dursley.

Harry avait dit tout cela d'une traite et il reprit son souffle tout en regardant Draco attendant sa réponse.

- Très bien je comprends et cela me va, finit il par dire. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier posé sur sa table de nuit. Il regarda Harry, puis se calant sur ses oreillers il le tira vers lui. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps d'ôter ses chaussures avant de se retrouver assis entre les jambes du blond. Draco l'attira un peu plus vers lui et commença à l'embrasser. De son côté, Harry glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, alors que celui-ci lui ôtait sa cravate et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Il était au quatrième bouton lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé.

- Draco, tu ne devineras jamais… commença Blaise qui venait d'entrer sans frapper avant de s'arrêter net complètement sous le choc.

Draco et Harry s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre. Blaise lui était resté sur le pas de la porte, la main encore sur la poigné, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Harry quand à lui s'assit sur le lit, les joues complètement rouges et referma les boutons de sa chemise que Draco venait de défaire quelques secondes auparavant. Seul Draco resta fidèle à lui-même, pas du tout gêné, il descendit avec nonchalance du lit, son visage reflétant une totale indifférence.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 8. La suite arrivera et ben dés que je l'aurais écrite ma foi donc à bientôt j'espère =)


End file.
